a bluken and her creation
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: luica has been banished to earth for creating a robot. and once there finds dib and zim. warning! this story has ZADR in it. if you don't like that, you don't have to read it. oh, also, this is years after the events of enter the florpus. dib is 18 now so...he legal boyysss (though i'm not doing anything with sex in it)
1. Chapter 1- someone new?

Chapter 1- someone new?

6/26/2XXX

It's been a few days since summer vacation started. I haven't seen zim since skool ended. wonder what he's planning. Hopefully not anyth

Dib hears a loud crash sound outside as he's writing in his journal.

He gets up from his desk, looking outside. There's a ship crash landed in front of zim's house. It's blue and it's smoking. Zim comes out of his house, looking at the ship.

The hatch of the blue ship opens, two things falling out of it. One of them looks like a robot, very similar to gir. The other looks just like zim, but a blue color. Now this was something dib had to see! Dib rushes outside to zim's house.

He stops as he sees zims expression. Confusion. Zim notices that dibs there. "Dib-human! Can you help zim? This...bluken is in my yard!"

Zim says, pointing to the alien that looks very similar to zim.

"Why should I help you?" Dib asks, suspicious.

"Well…." zim looks at the alien again.

The robot looking similar to gir sits next to the blukens passed out body.

"Just help zim, please dib-smelly?"

Dib is surprised for a moment, zim wasn't messing around.

Dib nods, picking up the passed out bluken and bringing it inside.

The little robot follows them.

Zim looks back at the robot.

"Hey! Go back outside!" he shouts at the robot.

The little thing on the robots head goes down.

"But...sir, i need to make sure my creators okay…"

"Creator? That...bluken...made you?"

"Yes, sir. I must stay with her at all times. You see, her leaders sent her here because they wanted her gone. She's very upset."

Dib puts the bluken on zims couch. They stop, looking at her.

"Miss lucia, we're here."

The robot says, shaking the bluken slightly. She shifts slightly, mumbling something. Dib looks over at zim. He looks at bit sad. Dib hates what he's about to ask, but he has to.

"What's wrong, zim?"

Zim looks at dib, confused.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It!- It doesn't matter, i was just..you looked sad"

"Oh. well."

"The little robot-"

"Sir, my name is irt."

Zim looks at the robot for a moment before continuing.

"Irt told me that the bluken here was sent here by her leaders because they didn't want her there anymore. Said she was very upset. Reminds me of when my tallests sent me here because i was defective…"

Dib stares at zim with a sadness.

"Well. at least you two have something in common?"

He says, trying to lighten the mood. Zim sighs a bit.

"I suppose so"

Irt shakes lucia again.

"Miss. miss lucia, we're here. We made it"

Lucia opens her eyes.

"ugg.."

She looks around. This isn't her ship. She goes into panic mode, standing up.

"Irt! Where are we?!"

She says, looking at irt in a panic.

"Calm down, lucia."

Irt says, trying to calm her down.

Lucia notices zim and dib.

"AH!"

She tries to run off, but irt stops her.

"Miss lucia! It's okay! They won't hurt you"

"How do you know that?! They could be evil!"

She says 'evil' in a high pitched voice.

Irt turns to zim and dib.

"I'm dearly sorry about this, she doesn't really trust anyone but me"

"Why are you talking to them! They look funny!"

Irt turns to look at lucia.

"For the last time, miss lucia! They're fine! They were the ones who took you here."

Lucia blinks, calming down.

"Oh. well if you said that before then I would have been fine! Silly irt!"

Lucia says, laughing a bit. Irt sighs.

"So...what happened to my ship?"

"It's destroyed, miss"

Lucia looks at the ground.

"Oh."

"Well, you wouldn't need it anyways, miss. You can't go back to blu."

"Right"

Lucia says in a small voice.

"So"

Dib says.

Lucia looks up.

"So? So what?"

There's light blue tears in her eyes.

"I'm stuck on this planet for the rest of my life! I just wanna go home.."

She says, the tears falling down her face.

Irt hugs her. Dib looks at zim. Zim goes over and hugs lucia. Dib stands there, not sure what to do.

"What are you standing there for, dib-stink? Come over here!"

Dib goes over, hugging lucia as well. They stay like that for a few moments, then let her go.

Lucia wipes her eyes.

"Sorry i just..i guess i'm just homesick.."

Irt smiles at her.

"It's alright, miss lucia. At least you have me"

Lucia smiles softly at irt.

"You always know how to cheer me up, my creation"

She says, patting irts head a bit.

She looks over at zim and dib.

"So...who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2- introductions

Chapter 2- introductions

Dib and zim stare for a few moments at lucia, not expecting her to ask that.

"Well"

Dib says, speaking up.

"I'm dib membrane. And this is zim."

He points at zim as he talks about him.

Lucia looks at zim. For a moment, she doesn't speak at all, but then she speaks up.

"You're the irken soldier, correct?"

"How did you-?!"

"Everyone on my planet was talking about you for months. That's why my leaders thought it would be good to get rid of me here since your leaders did the same…"

"...i only was sent on this fake mission because i was defective...i know blukens don't get sent off for that...what did you do?"

"...i made irt"

Zim's eyes widen a bit.

"Thats-? That's against the law there?"

"Yes. the only way you get a robot is if you're invading. At least on my planet. I'm not an invader. But i just wanted a friend...no one liked me on my planet."

Dib looks to the side.

"I get that."

Lucia looks at him.

"Nobody really liked me at school. I was a misfit. Liked paranormal things."

He looks at zim, holding his hand.

"Now I'm in love with a paranormal thing"

He blushes as he says this.

"Awwww cute!"

Lucia says, smiling.

Irt smiles at the fact that her creator is smiling so much. Lucia hasn't smiled so much in a while. Lucia takes a moment to think.

"Wait a moment, if my ship is destroyed and i can't go back home...where am I going to live?"

Zim thinks on this.

"Well, here, i suppose"

Lucia nods a bit, going back outside to hide her ship. Irt follows her.

Dib looks at zim.

"I thought I was going to start living here?"

"You are! The bluken is going to be in another room."

"Then...where am i going to sleep?"

"With zim you silly dib!"

"Oh"

Why didn't he think of that? Dib thinks to himself.

"Well? Go on. Go pack your stuff and come back."

Dib nods, going back home to pack everything.

Meanwhile with lucia and irt…

Lucia goes into her ship, pressing a button. The ship goes invisible.

"Good, hidden."

Lucia goes back inside, irt silently following close behind. Zim looks over to see lucia and her robot.

"Ah! Lucia. I'll show you to your room."

They walk over to a room that's next to zims room.

Zim opens the door. The walls are covered with blue paint, but not just that, it looks like blu, lucias home planet. As she looks at it, her homesickness worsens. In the room there is a blue circle bed that's in the middle of the room, embedded in the floor, a desk with a laptop, and a shelf many books in it. There's also a smaller blue grey bed also embedded in the floor in the top left corner of the room.

"I hope you like it, zim tried to make it more like your home"

Lucia stares at the ground.

"It's...it's great…"

"Well then! Zim will leave you alone so you can get used to your room."

Zim closes the door. Lucia lays down on the big blue bed and begins to sob, covering her face with her hands. Irt wants to do something, but lucia is in one of those moods and irt never knew how to help.

Hours later…

Dib came back an hour ago and has finished unpacking in zims room.

"Finally done!"

He says, sitting on zim's bed. Zim made sure to get a bed just like dibs at his dad's house. Zim sits next to him.

"Oh! Zim almost forgot to tell you, dib-human!"

Dib looks over at him.

"Zim painted lucias room just like her home! It looks great!"

"Has she seen it yet?"

"Yes! She said it was great. Though i'm not sure if she was lying or not because she seemed...sad?"

This alarms dib.

"Did you ask if she was alright?"

"No, I let her get used to her room"

"Ugh! Zim you moron!"

"Huh?"

"She _misses_ her home and you painted on the _walls?!_"

"Yes, that's what I did. Do you have a bad memory?"

Dib just stares at zim,

"...ohhhhh. I see. I've made lucia more upset, havent i?"

"Yes. she's very homesick, zim"

"Should we go check on her?"

"Yes."

The two go over to lucias door. Dib knocks on the door.

"...lucia?"

No answer.

"Lucia are you alright?"

There's movement from behind the door. The door opens.

Lucia stands in the doorway, irt right behind her, not that zim and dib could see irt, anyway. Lucia has a blanket wrapped around her, covering all of her excluding her face. Even without seeing her antennae the two could tell something was off. Lucia looked...tired. Very tired.

"Lucia?"

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"...no, not really."

"Can...we come in?"

"...sure i guess"

Lucia goes out of the doorway, laying down on the blue bed. Dib and zim sit down next to her.

"So-"

Dib starts, trying to break the ice.

"Did zim really upset you that badly?"

Zim cuts in, sounding worried and upset.

Lucia has her eyes closed.

"Lucia?"

Zim asks.

Lucia opens one of her dark blue eyes a bit.

She looks a bit worse than before.

"Mmm? Wha' ?"

"Zim asked if zim upset you that badly! You seem...sad."

Lucia stares at zim for a moment, thinking what she should say.

"...no. you didn't upset me. I'm just…"

She looks blankly at the wall.

"Very...homesick. And i don't feel well, either. I think my leaders did something to that-"

Sudelly, lucias eyes get wide and she turns away from the boys. She vomits up...something. Lucia wipes her mouth, laying down and rolling over to see zim and dib again.

"...sorry"

She says weakly after a moment.

Zim seems...grossed out. Dib, on the other hand, seems very worried.

"Irt...clean that up."

Irt nods, grabbing a vacuum like thing from who knows where and cleans it.

Zim takes a moment, then says,

"Computer!"

"...what"

"Can you add a trash can to the room? Right next to the blue bed?"

"...fine"

A trash can appears out of the floor, staying there.

"There, if you need to do that...gross thing...again, you can do it in there."

Lucia nods slightly. Dib wasn't let lucia off the hook so easily.

"You were saying something about your leaders doing something...did...what?"

"...they gave me a vile of...something. It was supposed to knock me out so the trip to earth wouldn't so long...i...think they put something in it.."

Dib turns to zim.

"Zim, can we do a blood sample of her?"

"..yes. But she better not..puke in my lab!"

Dib picks up lucia. She's breathing quite slowly. Dib takes her to zim's lab, zim and irt following close behind. Dib places lucia down on a thing that says, 'blood sample'.

Zim scanes her, then looks at the screen. His skin goes pale. Dib looks at him with worry.

"Well...is she okay?"

"She's got the flu."

"THE FLU!?"

Shouts lucia, panicked.

"I'M GOING TO DIE, AREN'T I!?"

She shouts again, pulling a little on her antennae.

"Lucia, lucia...calm down. You'll be fine."

Zim looks at dib.

"Dib, do you know how to get rid of the flu?"

"No..but i know you have to drink water."

Zim shudders at the thought of water. Dib looks over at lucia.

"Can you drink water?"

She shakes her head.

"No. it burns me. YOU REALLY THINK THAT-"

She goes into a coughing fit.

(lucias p.o.v)

It's so cold in here. My throat hurts so much.

After I'm done with my coughing fit, look up at dib.

"I just wanna go to bed…"

Dib nods a bit, picking me up. I close my eyes.

My head hurts.

(back to zim and dib)

Dib has picked up lucia, going upstairs.

"...should we just really leave her alone in her room? I feel like we should watch her."

Dib says, looking at zim.

"Well...we could put her on the couch for now, i suppose. That would be an easy way to see her."

Dib nods, putting lucia on the couch. She's very hot, but she's also shivering, like she's cold.

"Zim, i think she dropped her blanket in the lab, can you get it?"

"Okay-"

"No need, sir."

Irt says, handing zim the blanket.

"Oh. nevermind."

Zim hands the blanket to dib. Dib places it on lucia.

"Dib, i have very important things to do in my lab, can you watch her?"

"Of course."

Zim leaves. Dib pulls up a chair from the kitchen. He puts it in front of the couch.

irt stands next to him. Dib stares at lucia. He wonders if she can dream. He picks up a book from the floor. Why was that just on the floor? Eh whatever. Dib thinks, opening the book.

(lucia p.o.v again)

I'm on my planet. I can't see from the tears in my eyes.

"Here."

One of my leaders say, handing me a vile.

"This will knock you out, this trip will take you a while."

I nod, tears running down my face. I go into my ship, going off to this planet that i'm being banished to.

"This isn't fair…" I mumble to myself.

"What's not fair, miss?"

I look over. It's irt.

I look back out at space.

"...it's...nothing"

I look at the vile in my hand. I take the top off.

It smells...funny. I drink it anyways. Suddenly i can't breathe. I start gasping for air.

"Irt!"

I blurt out as I gasp for air.

But irt isn't there. No ones there. I'm in space. I can't...i c..can..t…

I wake up with a start. I'm sweating bullets. For a moment, I still feel as if i was still in space. Like i couldn't breathe. I gasp for air for a moment, but then find I don't need to. I can hear my pulse in my ears.

(back to normal p.o.v)

Dib looks over as he hears sounds coming from lucia. He puts the book down, making a mental note on where he was.

"Are you alright?"

He immediately regrets asking. Lucia looks over at him with wide eyes and sweat falling down her face. Okay, maybe that was a dumb question.

"No"

"...did...you have a nightmare?"

"...night...mare?"

"You know like...a bad dream?"

"Oh. yes."

"...do you want to talk about it?"

"...not really."

She replies, laying back down, but facing him. She looks pale. And shes shivering.

"Are you cold, or scared?"

"...kinda both, right now."

"Are...you sure you don't want to talk about your dream? It might make you feel better.."

She shakes her head.

"No...i don't want to think about it right now.."

She looks around a bit.

"...wheres irt?"

Dib looks where irt was standing.

Irt is now on the floor...sleeping?

"She's on the floor"

"...can you put her on the couch with me?"

For a moment, dib wonders why she would want that. But, irt is her friend so..

"Alright."

He puts irt on the couch, but on the opposite side of her.

Lucia can kinda see irt.

"Thanks."

She says, smiling weakly. She looks down at the book in dib's lap.

"..you were reading?"

"Hm? Oh yes, the book. Yes, i was reading."

"Why?"

"Why? I was bored...i suppose."

"...'kay"

She replies, closing her eyes.

"Are..you going back to sleep?"

"Mm"

She shakes her head, not wanting to really talk anymore. She's so tired.

"...feel better soon, okay?"

Lucia feels a bit panicked. She opens her eyes wide, looking at him.

"You're not leaving me, are you?"

"No, no. I have to watch you. Make sure you're okay."

She sighs full of relief, closing her eyes again.

"...did you think I was going to walk away and go do something else?"

Lucia nods, back to no speaking, dib supposes. Lucia lays there for a while, eyes closed.

Dib wonders if he should start reading again. She starts humming something. She clearly can't sleep. Dib doesn't know what the song is, but it seems to be a relaxing melody. After a few moments, her humming fades and she seems to be asleep.

sometimes, her right antenna twitches in her sleep, like a cat's ear would.

Dib wonders if she knows what a cat is. Eh, he supposes it doesn't matter.

He goes back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3- pancakes

Chapter 3- pancakes

Lucia didn't seem to have any nightmares after that first one, so dib went to bed. Zim didn't come back up until very late at night. He looks over at the couch as he's about to go to his room. Lucia is sleeping calmly, head resting on the arm of the couch. There are dark circles under her eyes and she still looks very pale.

Zim looks away from the couch, walking to his room. He goes over to his bed, huddling close to dib. He closes his eyes, hoping tomorrow will be better.

In the morning…

Irt opens her eyes, looking over at lucia. She's not sure what time it is, but it's bright outside.

"Lucia?"

Lucia makes a small noise.

"...lucia?"

She whimpers slightly, not wanting to wake up. Irt stares at her.

I should leave her alone, she seems...tired, Irt thinks to herself. She gets off the couch, sitting on the floor. She sees a book on the chair that dib was reading the day before. She takes it and starts reading.

Dib wakes up, feeling a bit groggy, but it was the morning. Dib was never really a morning person. He puts on his glasses, walking downstairs. He hears coughing from the living room. He looks in the doorway.

Irt is on the floor, reading, and lucia is still sleeping on the couch, huddled up in the blanket and shivering. Maybe he should ask zim if they have any thick warm blankets.. He goes back up to zim, shaking him slightly.

"Mmnn?"

Zim opens an eye.

"Yes, dib human?"

"Zim, do you know if we have any really warm blankets?"

"Yes, over there."

Zim points to a corner that has tons of blankets in it. Dib wonders why he has so many. He takes one from the pile, going back downstairs.

Dib goes back in the living room, walking in front of the couch and putting the warm blanket on lucia. Lucia seems to calm a little when dib puts the blanket on top of the other, making more heat. She snuggles into the couch, smiling a bit. She looks so...at peace. It almost makes dibs heart melt by how cute she was being.

Lucia opens her eyes, suddenly, but calmly.

"Mmn.."

(lucias p.o.v)

I wake up, looking around. It's warm. I'm warm. But...it's nice. I see dib.

"Mmn.." I mumble, attempting to say something in my sleepy state.

"Lucia?"

"..mn..h..hey.." my voice sounds weak and shaky.

"How are you doing?" dib asks, looking a bit worried.

"F.." it's hard to speak, my throat burns.

"F..fi-" i take a breath.

I really don't feel fine, after all.

"...not fine." I finally answer, my throat feels like I just drank water. Ugh. human water..

"..i can tell, you seem to have trouble speaking."

"My..m.." I cough, my throat hurts…

"My throat.." I cough out. it hurts..it hurts to speak..

"If you're having trouble talking, you can write things down" dib says, handing me a piece of paper and a pencil. I take them, writing down 'thank you!' on it. Dib smiles.

(back to normal p.o.v)

Lucia lays back down, she was sitting up before, she doesn't seem to want to write, either. I mean, she did just wake up. Dib takes the paper and pencil.

"You don't have to talk"

Lucia looks away for a moment, then nods an 'okay'. Dib sits down on the chair he was yesterday.

"You _can _rest if you want to, you know"

Lucia looks up at him.

"D-" she coughs. "don't w-want t-" she coughs a bit more. "To"

"Hey! Hey..don't...don't force yourself."

Lucia wimpers a bit, she just wants to be better already. Her face squishes into the couch.

Dibs not sure what to do now, he can't really do much. He guesses cough drops would help. He leaves, going to the bathroom. he looks through the cabinets. Ah, here it is.

He takes the cough drops and goes back to lucia.

"Hey"

Lucia looks up.

"I found some cough drops, figured that you uh..that it would help you"

Lucia sits up, dib handing her a cough drop. She puts it in her mouth. Blech, what _is _that flavor? She thinks.

Lucia sticks out her tongue, a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, cough drops are gross, but it will help with the coughing, and maybe your throat as well."

Lucia nods a bit, putting her tongue back in her mouth. She still looks disgusted, though.

"If you want, you could drink something to get rid of the bad taste. Though...i don't know what you would want.."

"Hot cocoa"

"Hm?"

Lucia coughs for a moment. It seems better than before.

"hot cocoa"

"...it's summer time."

"...please?"

"...I'll make it with milk so I don't kill you"

Dib leaves the room. Lucia looks over at irt.

"Irt"

Irt looks up at her.

"Ah, Good morning miss lucia"

"Irt, what time is it"

"It's 8:37, lucia"

"Hm. can you uh…"

"...nevermind."

She can't really think that well, her head hurts and she's hungry. she can smell the chocolate from the other room.

It smells really good. She's almost drooling over it.

"Miss lucia?"

Lucia snaps out of it.

"I'm fine"

"...are...are you hungry?"

"...yes."

"You could ask dib to make you something."

Lucia looks away.

"Thats too much to ask."

Dib can hear this conversation from the kitchen.

_So..she's hungry. Hm. I can make her pancakes, I suppose. _He finished with the hot cocoa, putting it aside for lucia. He starts making the pancakes.

Lucia can smell the hot cocoa and now the smell of pancakes.

At this point she _is _drooling. It smells so good and she hasn't had any good food in months because of the trip from her planet to earth. Irt stares at her as she stares into the door of the kitchen, drooling at the smell.

"I told you to bring food on your trip, you know."

Lucia looks over at irt, mouth still drooling. Lucia wipes the drool away with her glove.

"I forgot, okay?"

"Right."

Dib is almost done, humming to himself. Zim has gone downstairs from the smell of food. Zim walks into the kitchen.

"Dib"

"Yes zim?" dib says without looking away from the pan that he's using to make the pancakes.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes, why?"

"...what is a..pan...cake?"

"...food"

"Can i have one?"

"Sure, but this ones for lucia."

"Why does she need one?"

"She's hungry."

"So is zim!"

"Yes, yes. I know."

He's done with lucias pancake.'

He puts it on a plate. It's just a plain one. He hopes she can eat it.

"Zim, do you want anything in your pancake?"

"Chocolate."

Dib laughs a bit. Of course he wants chocolate in them, what did he expect? He puts chocolate chips in the pancake batter.

"Zim, can you the hot cocoa and pancake to lucia?"

"You can't do it?"

"I'm cooking, zim."

"Oh, right."

Zim goes off, taking the plate and cocoa with him. He goes into the living room, handing the pancake and hot cocoa to lucia.

"Here. it's from the dib."

Lucia looks at the pancake.

"Whats this?"

"A..pan..cake."

"Hm. cool"

She takes the fork that's on the plate, picking up the pancake with it and biting into it. She chews it.

"Hm. not bad. At least its not hurting me." she mumbles to herself.

She drinks some of the cocoa.

"Mm. just like I remember." she mutters to herself.

Zim goes back to dib.

"So?" dib asks, putting a second chocolate chip pancakes on zim's first one And putting blueberries in the batter for his. He was hungry too, you know.

"So? So what?" zim replies, taking his pancake stack and starting to eat it.

"What did lucia say?"

"About?" zim replies, sounding annoyed and moving his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"The pancake. What did she think about the pancake."

"Oh, well if you just _said _that…" he mumbled something else after that. Not that dib could hear it though.

"Anyway, she liked it, she liked the cocoa too."

"Ah, good." dibs first pancake is done.

he puts it on a plate, then starts making another, putting blueberries in it as well.

"What are you putting in there?"

"Blueberries."

Zim gives him a disgusted look.

"What? I like blueberries."

Zim looks away.

"Nevermind."

"Why don't you hang out with lucia? I'll be in the living room soon too."

"Okay."

Zim hestates, he doesn't want to leave dib, but..he's just cooking his pancake. The dib will be fine.

He leaves the room, sitting on the other side of lucia on the couch. Dib finishes making his pancake, putting it on the plate on top of the other one. and putting the pan in the sink to be cleaned later. He grabs a fork and goes into the living room. This day has been good, really good in fact.

Lucia has finished her pancake and hot cocoa, laying down and shutting her eyes. Zim has finished his first pancake. Dib stabs the pancake with his fork, biting into it.

"These pancakes are good, dib"

Dib smiles uncontrollably.

"Thanks zim."

_Today is good._


	4. Chapter 4- bluken words

Chapter 4- bluken words

Long after they all ate breakfast together…

Lucia wakes up after a long nap. Irt is reading again. Dib is nowhere to be seen, but zim is sitting in the chair.

"Oh, you're awake."

Lucia rubs one of her eyes and yawns slightly.

"Mmhmm."

"Look, dib told me that you have trouble speaking but...i have a question."

"Mmhmm" she makes a 'go on' motion with her hand, then puts it back under the blanket.

For her, it's very cold in here.

"If you could go home, would you?"

Lucias entenne go down.

"...i.."

"..no. everyone on my planet hates my guts."

She looks away, tears in her eyes.

Zim stares at her, feeling bad.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"No. it's okay. It's a good question."

Lucia wipes her eyes, sitting up.

"Is..it okay if I ask you another question?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling? Like are you feeling better from the sickness?"

"Hm. well. My head hurts, my throat feels...eh. And if i took this blanket off i would be freezing. But other than that, I feel a bit better, I guess."

It suddenly starts raining outside. One of lucias antennas twitch.

"What's that noise?"

"That?"

Zim sits still for a moment.

"Ugh, rain. Hold on wait."

Zim sits still for a few more moments.

"No, it's a-"

Thunder sounds.

Lucia's antenne go down and she looks around in a panicked way.

"What was that?" she whimpers.

"It's just thunder, thunderstorms are common. It is summer time."

"Thunder? That sounded like..like…"

She thinks for a moment.

"O Cowat zerawitblu aha" the 'aha' part sounds the same way you would end with a word with an exclamation mark.

"A _what_ now?"

"You know, O Cowat zerawitblu, a gunshot!"

"Oh. oh! Oh yeah. That was bluken. I know some bluken."

"Well, if i say something in bluken and you don't get it, you can ask me anytime."

Zim nods.

"Anyway-" thunder sounds again.

"Oraw aha" Lucia yells, looking a bit more panicked.

"What does-"

Thunder sounds again louder this time.

"Zeblihlu aha Zeblihlu bablu aha Bablu raoyoblze aha" Lucia is trembling.

Zim puts a hand on her shoulder, saying one of the things he knows in bluken,

"Seokama guihvete"

Lucia stares, then she seems to calm.

"Sorry. I've..never.."

"It's alright."

"..the thunder hurts my Oteblratera.."

Finally! Something zim knew!

"Yeah, thunder does that."

"Well, to teach you a bit more bluken-" lucia stands up, "-let's do head shoulders knees and toes in bluken!"

"Sure"

Zim stands up.

Lucia puts her hands on her head.

"Rawrogu"

Zim repeats this.

Lucia puts her hands on her shoulders.

"zeraihwukaguraze"

Again, zim repeats.

Lucia puts her hands on her knees.

"Kwterahze"

Zim follows.

Luica puts her hands on her toes.

"Otegu blihraze"

Lucia takes her hands off her toes.

"Got that?"

Zim nods.

"Alright, here we go."

"Rawrogu zeraihwukaguraze kwterahze otegu blihaze kwterahze otegu blihaze"

Zim does it, but with a few mess ups. This is hard.

"Rawrogu zeraihwukaguraze kwterahze otegu blihaze kwterahze otegu blihaze"

Lucia looks over at zim, he does it..fine..this time.

"Alright, here's the next part."

"Raoyoze" lucia points to her eye.

"Oteblratera" lucia points to her anttene.

"Raweraze" lucia touches her fingers to her mouth.

Lucia watches and waits. Zim does it, but not without a few mess ups.

"Rawrogu zeraihwukaguraze kwterahze otegu blihaze kwterahze otegu blihaze"

"Coihgu coihpa aha zim!"

'Heh, of course I did good, i am zim!"

Lucia smiles. She seemed to have forgotten all about her fear.

Bluken words:

Coihgu coihpa aha- good job!

Oraw aha- ah!

Zeblihlu aha Zeblihlu bablu aha Bablu raoyoblze aha- stop! Stop it! It hurts!

Seokama guihvete-calm down

Oteblratera- antenne

Rawrogu- head

Zeraihwukaguraze- shoulders

Kwterahze- knees

Otegu- and

Blihaze- toes

Raoyoze- eyes

Raweraze- mouth


	5. Chapter 5- a battle

(WARNING! This chapter has blood and gore in it)

Chapter 5- a battle.

It has been two months since lucia first got sick. (It's August now) She seems better now, but she refuses to sleep in her room. She seems to like the couch. Lucia was watching T.V. when suddenly her leaders call her.

"Kawabaseo zur weihw teragu blih seihmra paosekwa blih pakaw jac verapumpyora parabateco obluosekwragu aha"

Lucia nods, saluting.

"Werazezur ihbo seihwuyozeramuh bapumpka para yobacorawbl blyorayoramuh"

_A real mission! I'm so excited! _

Lucia goes to her ship (which she had fixed overtime) and flies off to her home planet, blu.

*later…*

Zim has just woken up and dib was already making some food, zim wasn't sure what it was, but it looked good. Not that he really needed to eat anyway. Zim goes in the living room, expecting to see lucia, but all that's there is irt, who looks sad.

"Irt? Where's lucia?"

Irt looks at zim.

"Her leaders called her. She's going to battle."

"What?! Why?"

"The planet is being attacked."

"By?"

"Her leaders didn't say who, but I'm guessing it's the krecks.

"The whos?"

"The _krecks_. Blukens and krecks have been enemies for eon's now."

"...but why would they ask lucia if they wanted her off blu?"

"Because they need every soldier they have. The krecks are very smart. They know how to destroy blu and everything else the blukens have."

"We need to go-"

"No. you can't. You'll get killed"

"So will lucia!"

"...we just have to wait till she comes back..if she comes back."

Zim sits on the couch.

"Wait, why didn't she bring you?"

"I'm not allowed on blu. I'm lucias creation. That's why she was banished in the first place, remember?"

"Oh. right."

Zim stares at the wall, hoping that lucia will be okay.

*at blu..*

Her leaders hand lucia a gun.

"Coihgu kawsekw"

Lucia nods, heading to her ship. She flies off to the krecks planet, krek.

She lands there, seeing other blukens already there. The krecks are coming, and fast too. The blukens start running and shooting at them.

Lucia fires her gun, shooting a kreck in the head. She stops, looking at it. It's on the ground, blood pouring from it's head. The kreck takes its arm and wraps it around lucias left arm, breaking it. Lucia lets out a pained screech, then stomps on the krecks head, killing it. She holds her arm, muttering something in bluken.

She looks around at the others. Blukens are running, some dead on the orange ground. Lucia keeps going, but before she can go any farther away from the kreck she just killed, one shoots her in the right antenna, causing the part to fall to the ground and for the remaining part to start bleeding. Lucia runs up to the kreck, pinning it down and putting the gun to its head. She shoots it, then stomps on one of its arms.

A kreck is behind her as she turns around and rips out her left eye. Again, another shreech of pain. Lucia shoots it in the neck, killing it. She drops her gun, holding her left arm with her right. She's crying from the pain.

_Why did I agree to this? I'm going to get killed here…_ a bluken stops, looking at lucia.

"Keep going, you can't give up now."

Lucia looks at the bluken.

"Pas..?"

"Yes, now c'mon! We need to destroy this planet!"

Lucia nods, picking up her gun. Pas and lucia run together, killing krecks along the way. Lucia notices that pas has lost part of her right antenne and her left leg. Pas's arms are also showing the muscle and she's missing her right glove, revealing the skin underneath.

Her dress has been torn, making look more like a shirt than a dress. She can also slightly see some muscle from where her dress was torn.

"What happened?"

"Krecks."

Lucia stares off into the distance. The two reach the building that the bluken leaders have put the bombs to destroy this planet. Pas looks at lucia, going over to the switch to activate the bombs, nodding at lucia.

Lucia nods back. Pas pulls the switch. The bombs start to activate and the two run out of the building.

"RETREAT!" pas yells.

The blukens run back to their ships, flying off just in time to see the whole planet explode.

Lucia stares at the exploding planet from inside her ship.

"We did it.."

"We actually…"

"Hey! Lucia, what's the hold up? Com'on we need to go!"

"Right, right."

Lucia flies off to blu.

*at blu*

Lucia has been set to the medical bay, along with the others that have been hurt. Lucias right antenna has grown back a bit, but not much. She has bandages over her left eye and her left arm is in a sling. The bluken doctor goes up to her.

"The dark's would like to see you."

_The leaders would like to see me? Why?_

Lucia stands up, going to her leaders, the darks.

(the bluken leaders are chosen by how dark their eye color is) lucia notices that pas is there too.

"Weihw veoteblragu blih zerah merake"

darkest bul nods.

"Werazemuh vera rawoura zeihmarahblrawbateco blih cobaura weihwmuh"

Darkest tur takes out two medals.

"Boihyo lerozezur o guoyokwa pakawura boihyo guruzeblyoihweteco blrawra lekaoterabl kwayorasezur"

Darkest tur puts the dark blue metal around pas's neck.

"Otegu boihyo weihwzur Kawabaseozur o pakawura boihyo kwabakabateco ekwo kwayorasekwaze Otegu ocoyorahbateco blih seihmra blih paoblurkara vebablrawihwubl boraoyamuh weihw oyora urayowe payoourazur weihw kwateihvemuh"

Darkest bul puts the blue metal around lucias neck.

"Blrawotekwaweihwzur mwee guoyokwarazeblzemuh"

Pas and lucia say, saluting.

Pas leaves and lucia is about to leave but then darkest tur says in her best engish voice,

"Wait, lucia"

Lucia turns to look at the darkests.

"yes?"

_Why isn't she using bluken?_

"You do know you have to go back to earth, correct?"

"Yes. I know. I like i there though. It's a nice place."

"We see."

Lucia looks towards the door.

"You know what? You helped a lot today, we will lift the ban."

This caches lucias attention. She turns to them again, Her antenne sticking straight up.

"What!? Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Come back anytime you want!"

Darkest bul yells to lucia as lucia goes through the door, to her ship.

Lucia happly hums a tune and is about to get into her ship but then pas comes over on crutches.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I want to go home."

"But..blu _is _your home."

"Pas, I know but...i can come back anytime, just notify me and i'll come over and we can do stuff together, just like old times."

"Wait..if...the darkest took away your ban? Why?"

"They said I did good today."

"Then why don't you just stay here?"

"...i've been living on earth for two months now. I consider it a home. And i miss it."

"Then...let me come with you!"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes. if you go back i may never see you again.."

Lucia ponders this, then looks back at pas.

"Com'on, let's go then"

Pas smiles widely. The two get in lucias ship, flying to earth.

*at zim's base*

It has been 8 hours since lucia left. It's now two o'clock in the afternoon.

Zim is pacing around in the living room, dib and irt watching him.

"Zim, you've been pacing for a while now, what's wrong?"

"I'm waiting"

"For?"

Zim stops.

"You don't _know?_ Irt, i thought you told him!"

"I thought _you _told him!"

Zim sighs, pacing again.

"Lucia got contacted by her leaders and went to battle. She's probably dead by now."

Just then a noise can be heard outside. Zims antenne stick straight up.

Lucia has landed in the front yard of zim's base. The glass opens, letting the two out. Pas steps out, waiting. Lucia cloaks the ship, looking over at pas, then the zim's base. She's itching to go inside.

But she needs to do something first.

"Pas"

Pas looks at her.

"Stay outside, don't come in until I tell you to."

Pas nods, balancing on her crutches. Lucia goes inside. Zim sees her, running up and hugging her.

"You're okay!"

"Uh I mean uh.."

Zim steps back.

"Of course you're okay, why wouldn't you be?"

"Ha, yeah. I dunno if i'd say 'okay'."

"Why not?"

"Zim, look at me."

Zim looks up.

"Oh my tallest! What happened to you?!"

Lucia sighs a bit.

"Krecks. They're so smart and know right when to strike you."

"Is..your eye okay?"

Lucia laughs a bit.

"My eye is _gone _zim."

Zims antenne go down.

"Oh. your arm?"

"Broken."

"Right antena?"

"Re-growing. Slowly."

"It sounded like you brought someone with you..who?"

"Oh right!"

She was so caught up in the moment she forgot about pas!

"Hold on"

Lucia goes outside.

"Come on in, pas."

Pas nods, following lucia inside, her crutches making a clicking noise on the floor.

"Everyone, this is pas"

Pas waves a bit, though not talking. Zim speaks up.

"Did the krecks get you too?"

"How do you know about the krecks, are you one of them?"

Lucia turns to pas.

"Calm down, pas zim is _irken._"

"Oh, sorry about that"

"It's alright...paaaass.."

"It's Pas."

"That's what I said, Pas."

"Whatever. But yes, if you are wondering, the krecks did get me yes."

"Is it okay if I ask you a few things, pas?"

"Yes."

"What happened with your leg?"

"Kreck ripped it clean off."

"Your arms?"

"Misfire by the others and by the krecks"

"Others?"

"The other blukens"

"Ah."

"Your right antenna?"

"A kreck shot me"

"How is everything doing? Like the injuries?"

"Leg, gone. Never will come back, maybe i'll get lucia to make me a robot leg, arms are pretty much fine, they just need to heal, though my wrist on my right hand is sprained. My antenna is re-growing. It will be back before dawn."

"Hm i see."

"Can I sit down, please?"

"Ah, yes. Of course."

Pas sits down between dib and irt.

"Oh, hey lucia, this is irt, right?"

"Yes, that's irt."

"Do you think the darks would ever let you take irt to blu?"

Lucia looks away.

"No. they don't like me _that _much"

Lucia touches her metal.

"Even though they were nice today.."

Lucia shakes her head. Dib notices the metals that the two have around their necks.

"Why'd you guys get those?"

Pas looks at dib.

"I got this for destroying the krecks planet, krec"

"Lucia?"

"I got this because i killed 20 krecks and for being brave." she mutters 'it's stupid'.

Pas stares at lucia. _Think of a joke pas...a joke to make lucia laugh…_

"Uh, hey lucia"

Lucia looks at her.

"Uh hey lucia"

"Hm?"

"Today at the bank, an old lady asked me to check her balance, so I pushed her over"

"Pfft"

Lucia starts laughing.

"Oh my gosh, pas that was terrible" lucia is smiling, though.

_Good, I got her to smile._

Zim is staring at the bandage over lucias eye.

"You know, I could make you another eye."

Lucia looks over, antenne sticking straight up.

"Really?"

Zim nods.

"Follow me."

The two go to zim's lab, and to a table of some sort.

"Sit"

Lucia sits down.

"All I need is a scan of your right eye. Sit still, please"

Lucia nods a bit, then does so. Zim scans her eye, then another eye pops into existence in a tube behind zim.

Zim takes the eye, facing lucia again.

"Bandage off, please."

She does so.

"Jeez, your eye is really just gone."

Zim puts the new eye in lucias empty eye socket.

"There. Blink a few times"

She does so. Everything seems normal.

"There you go. Now go get pas. I'm making her a new leg"

Lucia nods, going upstairs.

"Pas! Zim wants you!"

Pas nods, going down to zim's lab. Lucia sits in the place pas was sitting. She sighs slightly, closing her eyes.

"It's so nice to finally be home."

Kawabaseo zur weihw teragu blih seihmra paosekwa blih pakaw jac verapumpyora parabateco obluosekwragu aha- lucia, you need to come back to blu we're being attacked!

Werazezur ihbo seihwuyozeramuh bapumpka para yobacorawbl blyorayoramuh- yes, of course. I'll be right there.

Coihgu kawsekw- good luck

Weihw veoteblragu blih zerah merake- you wanted to see me?

Werazemuh vera rawoura zeihmarahblrawbateco blih cobaura weihwmuh- yes. We have something to give you.

Boihyo lerozezur o guoyokwa pakawura boihyo guruzeblyoihweteco blrawra lekaoterabl kwayorasezur- for pas, a dark blue for destroying the planet krec,

Otegu boihyo weihwzur Kawabaseozur o pakawura boihyo kwabakabateco ekwo kwayorasekwaze Otegu ocoyorahbateco blih seihmra blih paoblurkara vebablrawihwubl boraoyamuh weihw oyora urayowe payoourazur weihw kwateihvemuh- and for you, lucia, a blue metal for killing 20 krecks and agreeing to come to battle without fear. You are very brave, you know.

Blrawotekwaweihwzur mwee guoyokwarazeblzemuh- thank you, my darkests.


	6. Chapter 6- friend

Chapter 6- friend

Normally, lucia would wear her normal outfit, but she feels like she needs to relax. So she's wearing a sweater that has different shades of blue. Pas is wearing a sweater too, but it's the bluken flag. Relaxing is nice, Especially after a few days ago. She can't believe that really happened.

But pretty much everything is back to normal. She had her eye back and her right antenna was healed and back to what it looked like before. The only thing that's different is that her arm is broken and that pas is here, one of her only bluken friends. Speaking of pas, pas's antenna is back to normal too, and she has a cool robot leg.

Lucia and pas are sitting on the couch, watching t.v. zim is sitting in a chair on the right side of the couch and dib is sitting on the wooden chair on the left side of the couch. Lucia isn't really paying attention to the show, and is starting to doze off. Pas looks over at lucia. _She looks like she's about to fall asleep.. _Pas puts her head on lucias arm, looking up at her. _We should go take a walk or something, later. It's a nice day out._

Lucia can feel a warmth from her right side. She blinks, looking over. Pas is leaning against her. A funny feeling goes though her heart. She blushes, then looks away.

_Weird. _Lucia thinks. _I...feel..funny. I'm not sure what this feeling is. I should ask either zim or dib later. _

Pas wonders why lucia just blushed, was she not used to physical contact? Pas shrugs, looking at the t.v again.

*later*

Lucia is still sitting on the couch, taking to pas. Pas stands up, suddenly.

"Lucia, I'm going for a walk"

"Okay"

Pas closes the door. Lucias alone in the room. It's quiet. Way too quiet.

She hates it. Silence is the worst. Dib is still sitting on the couch, too. Though he's reading.

"Dib?"

"Hm?"

Dib looks up from his book.

"I..i have a question.."

"Go ahead."

"Well..earlier when we were on the couch pas laid against me and..i felt something..strange."

"Can you describe it?"

"...well..i..i'm not sure. I'll try"

Dib nods, putting down the book, ready to listen.

"It felt like...a warm fuzzy feeling. A really nice feeling. In that moment when i looked at her she.."

Lucia takes a breath, blushing and looking away.

"Pas looked cute. Like..really..really cute"

Lucia looks back at dib, still blushing.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Well..I could be wrong but..i think you're in love with pas."

"W-what!? Me?! _In love?_"

"I sure sounds like it"

Lucia blushes a bit more, looking away.

"But I can't be- I can't love her! She's my friend!"

"You could"

"...i...i just don't know.."

"Look, I know it's strange but..it's okay to feel that way. If this feeling shows up again, tell me, okay?"

Lucia nods, still blushing.

Dib stares at her for a moment. _Her blush is darker blue than her skin color. Kinda looks like her eye color..or blood color. Blush is just blood going to the face so-_

"Dib, why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, sorry i uh.. I didn't mean to."

"Hm okay."

Lucia looks away, looking at the reflection of the room on the turned off t.v. it's weird to see herself like this.

Not in her uniform. But she doesn't really want to think about blu anyway. She bets that the darkests still hate her. Lucia sighs slightly, resting her head on the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling. She wishes she didn't have a broken arm.

But everything else is fine. Her eye that was ripped out is back, and her right antenna has re-grown, but her arm is still broken. She stares blankly at the ceiling, getting lost in thought. Just then, pas burst through the door. Dib and lucia look over.

Pas looks like she just ran back to the house, she sweating bullets. "Some humans saw me, they kept asking me questions about why I looked so funny. I didn't know what to say so I just.." pas sighs slightly. "We need to look like humans, the humans here are smart, but not to smart, well other than dib, but whatever. We need disguises of some sort." dib smiles a bit about the comment about how he was smart. "Go ask zim, i'm sure he can find you guys something." pas nods, looking over at lucia. "Com'on" lucia stands up, going next to pas. Pas holds her hand and lucia freaks out a bit, taking her hand out of pas's hold, blushing like crazy.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh?"

Lucia stops, realizing what _she's _doing. Her heartbeat is too fast, and she feels funny again.

"N-nevermind, let's just..go to zim"

Pas turns to dib.

"Where _is _zim, anyway?"

"In his lab"

"Ah"

The two go down to zim's lab. Zim seems to be working on something, but the two don't know what.

"Zim"

Zim turns around.

"Yes?"

"We need disguises. A human saw me as i was walking outside."

"Hm. i see"

Zim looks over at a machine.

"Follow zim"

They go to a machine that zim used a long time ago to give him and gir disguises.

"Lucia, step inside."

Lucia does so.

"Hm.."

Zim presses a few buttons on the side of the machine. The sides of the machine open, revealing lucia with a wig and contacts on. The wig is brown and short with bangs.

The contact color is the same as lucias eye color.

Pas goes in and comes out with a blond wig and contacts that have the same color as her eyes.

"Cool, thanks zim!"

"Anytime, you too!"

Pas and lucia go upstairs, zim getting back to his work. Pas is about to sit down when lucia says,

"Pas, i need to fix a part of my ship, can you watch me just in case?"

"Yeah sure!"

The two go outside. Lucia climbs on top of her ship, fixing some wires inside a panel.

Lucia slips suddenly, letting out a yelp. Pas holds out her arms.

"I got you!"

Lucia falls right beside her, landing on her leg funny and breaking it. She screeches in pain. Pas picks her up quickly, bringing her to zim.

"Zim!"

"Ugh, what no-"

He turns to them.

"-what happened"

"Lucia was on her ship, working on something and she slipped and fell. I think she feels funny on her leg. Can you check if she's okay?"

Zim nods, walking off to a scanner. Pas follows, still holding lucia.

"Put her down here" zim points to the scanner. Pas puts lucia down. Zim scans lucias leg.

"Lucias leg is broken"

Lucia looks shocked for a moment, then gives pas a death stare.

"Sorry" pas mumbles.

Zim wraps up lucias foot, tying it and giving lucia a crutch.

"Feel better soon, lucia"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Lucia stands up, walking upstairs, grumbling and the crutch making a clicking noise on the ground. Pas looks at zim for a moment, longing for an answer, then she runs and follows lucia, tripping and falling on the way, scratching her cheek. She gets back up, running upstairs.

"Lucia!"

Lucia looks over from the couch.

"Yes?"

Lucia still looks annoyed.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Right."

Pas looks away, shoulders slumping down.

Lucia stares at pas, the pain in her leg is bad. Awful.

Why didn't pas catch her? Pas looks over at lucia, a bit of tears in her eyes.

"I thought we were friends. I guess not."

Pas turns away, walking away.

Dib looks over at lucia.

"Why was she apologising?"

"...she didn't catch me. I fell and hurt myself. Broke my leg." Lucia points down at her left leg. "I wish i healed has fast as irkens do. But i don't. I have to wait. It's annoying."

Dib looks over at where pas just walked away to.

"She said she was sorry, why didn't you accept it?"

"She's annoying."

"That's not a good reason"

Lucia snaps, lashing out.

"I'VE BEEN HURT, SO MANY TIMES. MENTALY AND PHYSICALLY BY SO MANY PEOPLE'S ACTIONS. I JUST WANT ONE. GOOD. DAY. JUST ONE. BUT NOOO, PAS JUST HAS TO COME WITH ME, AND MESS UP EVERYTHING! SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME AT EVERYTHING. I JUST WANT THE DARKEST TO LIKE ME. BUT THEY DON'T AND IT SUCKS. I JUST..i.."

She trails off, not really sure what she was even going to say next.

"Just..nevermind."

"You're jealous"

"This has nothing to do will jelly."

"Not jelly, jealous. You said pas was better than you at everything. And that seems like she gets noticed by the...uh...darkests...a lot, right?"  
Lucia nods slightly, not looking at him.

"Well, you're mad because of that. Not because she's annoying. Let it go. You don't need the darkest to like you"

Lucia realizes what she's done.

"Oh. oh no. what have i done. I've made her upset, i...i didn't mean to."

Lucia sighs slightly.

"I would go apologize but...i don't feel like moving." she looks down at her broken leg.

"Hm. well, later then"

Lucia looks over, seeing irt.

"Irt, can you check on pas?"

Irt nods.

"Of course, creator"

Lucia physically winces.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Right. Sorry lucia"

"It's...fine. Don't worry about it"

Irt walks off.

She listens closely. She can hear sobbing. It's coming from upstairs. She walks upstairs. It sounds like it's coming from zims room.

But zim is in his lab. So.. irt opens zims bedroom door, looking around. There's a blanket pile in the corner. Irt gets closer to it. The crying is coming from it.

"Hello?"

The crying stops. Pas pops her head out of the blankets. Tears are running down her face.

"What?"

"Are...you okay?"

"No. lucia hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She's just been really stressed lately. Please don't take everything she says to heart."

Pas looks to the side, wiping her eyes.

"...yeah. She does seem stressed lately."

Irt nods, looking away.

Pas sighs, coming out of the blanket pile.

"Should..i go say sorry again?"

"...you should at least go see creat-lucia."

Pas nods, going downstairs as irt follows.

Lucia hears footsteps coming her way. She looks over, seeing pas and irt.

"Lucia"

Lucia stares at pas, a gulit flooding her heart.

"I'm sorry."

Lucia mumbles, looking away. Pas stares for a moment, then sits beside her, putting her head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I get it. Just..feel better, alright?"

Pas is looking up at lucia (or at least trying to) but she can't really see her. Pas feels a warm drop of something hit her cheek. Pas sits up. Lucia is crying, trying to wipe the tears away with her good arm.

"S-sorry i just.."

Lucia sobs slightly.

"No one's ever understood me before it's.."

She takes a sharp breath.

"It's nice.."

Pas hugs lucia. Lucia is surprised for a moment, but hugs back, tears still running down her face. Irt stands there for a moment, but hugs lucia as well, rubbing her back slightly. After a few moments, lucia sits up a bit, wiping her eyes and looking at pas with a warm smile.

Pas swears she hears lucia say, "thank you for being my friend" but lucia was mumbing so i could have been anything.


	7. Chapter 7- damaged

(warning! Blood and self harm)

Chapter 7- damaged

Zim, dib, lucia, pas and irt are all at the park one day, just enjoying the weather. (at this point, lucias arm and leg are fully healed and working well) Suddenly, irt trips on a tree branch and slides on the ground and stick that was on the ground tearing her arm off and causing oil-like blood to leak out. Irt can't move. She can feel her systems starting to stop. She hears a cry of worry, but she can't tell who it is.

Lucia picks up irt, looking at irt's arm that's on the ground. She didn't have the tools to fix her now, and there was too much oil coming out of her. Irt looks at lucia, smiling weakly.

"I've served my purpose, miss lucia. You have more friends now. I did it."

Some of the oil comes out of irts mouth.

"Goodbye, miss...lucia."

Irts eyes close.

"No. no!" tears run down lucias face.

"No this can't! No, irt please!"

Irt doesn't answer.

Lucia stares at irt, longing for an answer.

"She's gone, lucia."

A voice says from behind her. Lucia looks behind her.

It's pas.

"But.."

"She's _gone. _Lucia."

"I-! I know that you _moron_!"

"I just.." lucia sits down on the grass.

"It's just hard to see something die that you spent so much time on."

Lucia wipes her eyes, then realises how much oil is on her hands making them pitch black like the night.

"She died in my arms pas. My own creation. Died in my arms and i didn't do anything."

"...she said she served her purpose. What does that mean?"

"...she was supposed to be my friend until i found other people. I guess she was right. She had served her purpose. But then why do i...feel so bad? Maybe because she was my first ever real true friend…" lucia stares at irts lifeless body.

"I miss you." she mutters.

Lucia picks up irts arm and starting to walk home to zim's base.

"Wait, lucia, where are you going?" dib asks.

"To bring irt home"

"Shes-"

Lucia stares at dib, tears running down her cheeks.

"To. bring. Irt. home."

Dib takes a few steps back. Lucia goes off, going to zim's base.

Lucia goes inside, going in her room. Everything she had was in her room.

She cleans up the oil, putting the busted up arm back in place and setting irt down on the blue-grey bed.

"Sweet dreams, irt."

She closes the door, washing off the oil from her hands then sitting down on the couch. She notices a knife on the little table next to her. She smiles slightly, tears still falling down her face from before. _This will make everything better. _She thinks.

She rolls up her sleeves and grabs the knife. She starts to cut, blood pouring out from the wound. It hurts, but at the same time, she feels like she deserves it. She cuts some more in her arm, all the way until she reaches where her sleeve has been rolled up. She blinks, tears falling.

She does the same to her other arm, smiling at her work. _Well done, lucia. You have done well. This is what you get for just watching your creation die._ She rolls up her sleeves, so no one will notice the cuts. She sits there, wiping her eyes.

_What to do now? _Lucia looks around the room.

_I suppose I have to wait until they come back. _She takes out her audio rings, putting the circle part on her head and the little rings over antenne, and picking something to listen to. She has chosen to listen to a song called 'darkside'. She clicks the thin triangle button on the right side of the audio rings, making sure the song is on loop. And she waits.

*an half an hour or so later..*

Pas zim and dib walk inside, seeing lucia on the couch, eyes closed with some sort of headphone things on her head. There's a part of them that look like wires and little circles around her antenne. Dib looks over at pas.

"Pas, what are those things on lucia?"

"Those?" pas points slightly to the headphone looking things. "Those are audio rings. They're basically headphones, but for blukens. You see, we don't have ears, but we have our antenne and the audio rings hook around the antenne, sending sound waves though so we can listen to music, cool, right?" dib nods.

They are pretty cool. Lucia seems to be humming something. Pas goes over to lucia.

"Lucia, we're back"

lucia opens an eye, taking one of the little circles off her antenna.

"Hm? Oh, hi guys"

Pas looks around.

"Where'd you put irt?"

Lucia winces like pas just smacked her.

"I.."

She looks away. _Okay. _pas thinks. _That wasn't a good question. Ask something else.._

"Uh, what were you listening to?"

Lucia looks over. _A change of subject. Take it and answer._

"I was listening to darkside"

"Oh! I love that song!

Lucia nods slightly, pressing the little triangle button, turning the audio rings off. She takes the other little circle off, putting the audio rings away.

"Well uh. Welcome back"

Pas nods a bit. Lucia plays with her sleeves, pulling them up and down a bit out of habit. Pas notices some of the cuts on her arm, taking it and pulling the sleeve up. Pas's eyes grow wide, gasping.

"LUCIA!"

Lucia shuts her eyes tightly, wincing at the loudness of her voice.

"Why did you do that?"

Dib wonders what pas means. Dib comes closer, looking at pas.

"What'd she do?"

"...dib. Look at her arm."

Dib looks down at lucias arm. Theres cuts from lucias wrist to her shoulder, pretty much.

Zim is staring at the cuts as well, his antenne down. Pas's antenne are down as well.

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

"It's what I deserve.."

"No, you don't. You couldn't stop irt from dying, it's not like you could have."

Lucia looks away.

"But it's okay! You still have us."

"...but..irt was family." Lucia mumbles, surprising herself a bit at the fact that she thought as irt as a part of the family. But then again, she really was.

"...well she's..gone."

"I know"

"You have me"

Lucia looks at pas, for a moment, her face flushed, then it goes back to the normal color.

"Pas."

"Yeah?"

"...thanks."

Pas smiles warmly, sitting down next to lucia as she pulls her sleeve back down.

Dib and zim have sat on the floor, talking about something.

Pas leans her head against lucias shoulder. Lucia feels her face get warm and she looks away.

"Stop teasing me"

"Wha- teasing?"

"You put your head on my shoulder because you know i-"

Lucia catches herself, realizing she almost said something she didn't know was even true yet.

"Because i know what?" pas says, looking up at lucia, confused.

"Nothing, nevermind."

Pas hums suspiciously.

Lucia stares at the green wall, looking at the little ufo's on it.

She rests her hand on her cheek, her eyes glazing over after a while.

For who knows how much later, lucia hears slight breathing noises. She blinks, looking over. Pas is asleep, drooling slightly.

lucias whole face flushes, finding that pas looks...cute. Really cute. Lucia looks around not seeing dib or zim around. She looks back at pas, smiling slightly. Then a thought pops in her head.

_Kiss her. Humans do that when they care about someone, right?_ Lucia swallows, then kisses pas's forehead, her face flushing a darker color. She's screaming in her head, flustered. Pas stirs, opening an eye. _Oh no._ lucia thinks.

"Mmnn..lucia? Why are you blushing so much?"

"No reason."

Pas looks at her, suspicious.

"Okay, fine. It has a reason. Can i tell you something?"


	8. Chapter 8- i love you part 1

Chapter 8- "i love you" part 1

Pas stares for a few moments, confused.

"yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you"

Pas freezes. Antenne going straight up.

"How do you know?"

Pas says, going a bit closer to lucia. Their faces are 1 inch apart.

Lucia can hear her heartbeat in her antenne.

"I..i've had a few..thoughts...a few.."

Lucia swallows, her heartbeat speeding up from pas's closeness.

"Feelings.."

Pas's antenna twitches, then puts her antenna up to lucias chest.

Lucia yelps a bit, blushing a lot with a quick pulse.

"...your heart.."

Pas looks up at lucia.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

Luica looks away. For some reason, she was having trouble breathing.

Pas backs up a bit, noticing this.

"Are-are you alright?"

It seemed to get better as pas backed up.

Pas stares. She goes closer.

Lucias breathing picks up. She goes farther away. Lucia wimpers, telling her to come back.

Pas hums thoughtfully.

"...pas, do you..do you like-..love me back?"

Pas looks away.

She just thought of them as friends.

"I.."

"Would would happen if I said no?"

Lucia wimpers a bit. "I dunno."

Pas stares, she didn't want to say yes, but she didn't really want to say no, either. Lucia was going through something. But before she can think of what to say, she blurts it out.

"No. I don't"

"W-wha.."

Lucias antenne go down a bit.

"But you-! You always lean on me!"

"I thought that was something friends did?"

Lucia looks hurt. She looks down at zim's couch. Pas can see little drops falling, making wet little dots in the couch.

"Lucia-"

"Shut up"

"Lucia, just because-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!"

Lucia has her hands on her head, sobbing.

Pas reaches out to put her hand on lucias shoulder, but lucia grabs it, almost crushing pas's hand. Pas yelps a bit, taking her hand out of lucias.

"Lucia. Look. I know you're going through a rough time, I just-"

"You said it to me once."

"What?"

"You said it back, once. When we were kids. I said, 'I love you' and you said, 'I love you too'"

Pas scoffs.

"I was a kid. I didn't know better"

Lucia stares longingly into her eyes.

"You said it.."

"Why not now?"

"...we're friends, lucia."

"WE DON'T HAVE TO BE!"

Lucia yells, arms extended out.

Pas backs up a bit. Lucia realizes what she's done and she flops down into the couch, laid out flat on her stomach.

"Look. I just don't think of you that way."

"I know."

Lucia says, the couch muffling her words. Pas stares, then remembers something. A feeling on her forehead.

"Did-"

Pas touches her forehead.

"Did you _kiss_ me?"

Lucia tears her face out of the couch.

"You were being cute, I couldn't help myself."

Pas blushes slightly at being called cute.

"I didn't say it was okay."

A pang of guilt goes through lucia. Lucia tries to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"...that's..right."

"Don't do that ever again." pas says in a monotone voice.

Lucia looks away. She stares at nothing, her eyes glazing over. Pas takes her chance to leave, going to find dib and zim. Lucia snaps out of it a few moments after.

Pas was gone. She knew that. She gets off the couch, going in her room, trying not to look at dead irt. When she does, she realizes irt is gone. Like, gone from the place lucia put her.

Lucia shakes her head, hoping irt was okay. Lucia takes off the clothes she's wearing now, putting on her uniform. That felt...better. Lucia goes outside to her ship, uncloaking it and zooming off into space. She was going somewhere.

She wasn't sure where, but she just needed to get her mind off everything. She thinks of something. Home. she could go home. She feels a sense of homesickness, and starts to go to blu. To home.

/ /

Pas has found dib and zim, talking in zim's lab. Zim seems to be working on irt.

"I thought irt was dead?"

Zim jumps, almost dropping the tool he was using.

"I'm trying to make her _not _dead. To make lucia happy. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Upstairs. Upset."

Zim stops what he's doing, glaring at pas.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! She was the one who said she loved me! I don't think of her that way!"

Dib sighs.

"How did you say it?"

"How-why does this matter to you?"

"I was the one who she told about her feelings towards you first."

"...she did know that I didn't think of her that way, right?

"..i think?"

Zim sighs.

"Now we have a sad _and _heartbroken bluken. Great. Good job, pas."

"Hey! It's not my fault! She's overreacting." pas says, rolling her eyes.

Zim glares into pas's soul. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I went a little too far."

Dib looks over at zim, then at pas.

"You don't feel _anything_ like that for lucia?"

"Well...i..not really"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something like that, sometimes. But only when i get really close to her. I can feel her body heat and it calms me and makes me fall asleep. Also when lucia is happy or laughing or fascinated with something."

"So. you love her"

"I DON'T!"

"What you just said doesn't help your case"

"I don-ugh fine."

Pas gives up.

"I've been hiding it for years. I'm madly in love with lucia. I just never said anything because she was so fragile and I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

Dib hums.

"So, why did you say no?"

"I'm...not sure. My mouth moved before my mind did. I couldn't pick between saying yes or no."

"Hm. well. We should go see if she's okay. Zim. keep working on irt."

Zim almost says, 'you can't tell me what to do!' but he doesn't.

"Yes, will do."

Zim gets back to working on irt. Dib and pas go upstairs. They find that lucias gone.

"You said she was up here."

"She was! I don't.."

Pas looks around, lost.

"Her ship!"

Pas runs outside, not even caring that she wasn't in her disguise.

Pas runs over to where lucias ship would be. She stops, putting her hand up. She goes to touch the ship, but her hand just goes through the air.

Pas looks at dib, who had followed her outside, looking as lost as ever.

"She's gone." pas mumbles.

/ /

Lucia was almost there. She wonders if they left her old room there. She wonders if her old stuff is still there, too. She finds herself humming a song she heard once. She starts to sing, smiling slightly.

"I fell down to earth From a hundred miles away and somehow I still make it work But it's overrated and somehow played out."

She hums the rest, a big smile on her face. She sees her home planet. She goes a bit faster, excited. She makes it onto blu, landing on the ship platform. It's filled with other blukens ships.

She steps out of her ship, the glass closing up when lucia steps out. She walks to her old room in the big bluken building. There's a faded sign on the old wooden door that says, 'lucia's room. Please knock before entering' it says something else, but that parts too faded out to see. Lucia knocks on the door lightly, then stares at her hand. Why was _she _knocking? This was _her _room.

Lucia laughs at herself, then opens the door, going inside and closing it behind her. There's a lock on the door. She locks it. She looks around. Wow, her old stuff _was_ still here.

Even the pile of drawing books that were filled with pas's drawings. What? Did you think she was an artist? She had terrible art. Pas was always better at art than she was. Lucia smiles softly, opening one of the drawing books up. Pas was very good at drawing cute little drawings.

Ah. here's one with Pas and lucia holding hands. Here's another with them sitting in the park, against a tree. And here's another one with..

Lucia pauses.

They're kissing. And that one is them saying i love you to each other.

Lucia feels tears in her eyes. _Why could this be just like the books she had read? Why can't it just be that easy?_ Lucia sighs, skimming through it. Most of it was those cute drawings. She takes it, going to the next one and flipping through it. Overtime, in the 12th one, pa's drawings have gone from cute to realistic.

Sometimes in realistic drawings, there were a few cute chibi drawings mixed in, but other than that, the cute style was gone. At that point, pas wasn't just drawing just to draw. She was drawing to make the darkest impressed. Which they were. Lucia huffs.

Lucky pas.

She reaches the 13th drawing book. The last one. She skims through it. Most of it was realistic drawings, again.

Lucia wishes she could draw that well. At the end of it though, she found something she never noticed. It was lucas name, scribbled all over the page. Sometimes it said something like, 'lucia come back' or 'i hate the darkest' or 'lucia please come back i don't feel right without you'. lucia figured pas went into her room when she got banished and in a fit of sadness and rage, did this.

Lucia remembers what pas drew here. It was a realistic drawing of her and pas, holding hands. But now most of it was covered with lucias name and other words. There were also parts that had been faded out, due to..what looked like tears, on the page. Lucia stares at this for a moment, then puts it in her arms like the other 12. She really had missed her, hadn't she?

She puts all the drawing books down in their place, not sure why she had them in her arms in the first place. She sits down on her old bed. It was coated with dust. Maybe it was better to get ou-

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. A loud 'thump'. _Uh oh. That can't be good. _The thumping was coming closer. She grabs the drawing books and is about to unlock the door and run out, when the ceiling collapses on her.


	9. Chapter 9- i love you part 2

Chapter 9: "I love you" part 2

Pas finds herself shaking, having a mental breakdown right then, right now on the grass, where lucias ship would be. Dibs comforting her, holding her and rubbing her back. Pas mumbling about how 'she couldn't do this again'. And 'she needed her lucia back'. After a bit, pas calms and looks at dib.

"We need to go get lucia"

Dib nods.

"We'll take zim's ship. Where did you think she went?"

"...home"

"?"

"Home. blu. Our..her home."

Dib nods. The two go inside. Dib yells down to zim from his lab.

"Zim! We're going to get lucia and we're using your ship! We'll be back soon!"

"Alright, dib! Be safe!"

"Will do! Love you, zim!"

"Love you too, dib!"

Pas and dib go to zims ship, getting in and dib flying them into space, to blu, to lucia.

/ /

Lucia can't breathe. She coughs, trying to get the rubble off her, but it doesn't work. It's crushed and destroyed her legs and is crushing her antenne. Lucia pulls, wanting to get out. If she could just reach her communicator...

She finally grabs it, and she gets a signal.

/ /

The two are really close to blu, when they get a transmission.

Dib answers it.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Lucia!" pas shouts.

"...pas? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Close to blu, why?"

"I...i went into the old building."

"You..what?"

"You know, when we were kids. I…" lucia takes a deep breath, or at least tries to, before she starts coughing.

"The building has collapsed on me while I was still in it. I can't move. It's..getting harder to breathe. My legs are destroyed pretty much, and if I even get out of the rubble, half of my antenne will be gone. Not that I could walk out of here, anyway"

Pas stays quiet.

"I...can i have help, please? I…"

"I don't wanna die.." lucia mumbles, sounding scared.

"I won't let you die."

"Thanks. Please come soon."

"Yes. uh. Lucia?"

"..yeah?"

"...i love you"

Pas ends the transmission, so lucia couldn't say anything. Lucia stares at the door, the thing in front of her, surprised. She said it. She said it! But...lucia didn't get to say it back…oh well. Later then.

For now, she can only wait, as the rubble lays atop her, crushing the life out of her. Pun intended.

/ /

Pas and dib make it to blu. Dib breathes as he looks around at all the shades of blue.

"We don't have time to sightsee dib!" pas says, yanking dib forward.

"Right, sorry."

The go to the old building. As soon as they're outside of it, pas stops.

"Pas?"

Pas blinks, then keeps going.

"She should be in her old room"

Pas crabs her communicator, connecting to the signal.

"Lucia, you're in your old room, right?"

Pas can hear coughing, both from the communicator and from somewhere in the building.

"I..i can't.."

"Hold on lucia, we're coming. Just answer the question."

Lucia coughs really loudly, screeching.

"Help me!"

"Lucia, get yourself together. Are you in your old room?"

"Yes..i am..pas..i..can't...i can't.."

"Can't what?" pas asks as she's running to lucias door. She almost passes it.

"Can't...breathe.."

Pas pulls on the door.

"Lucia, i can't open the door."

"Locked.."

"Why?!"

"Dumb.."

"You're not-ugh! Lucia this isn't the time!"

Pas can hear lucia folding with the door lock.

After a moment, pas hears an unlocking noise. As well as a screech.

"Are you okay in there?"

Lucia doesn't answer for a moment.

"Unlocked"

Pas opens the door. Some of the rubble comes out of the room, rolling away a bit, then stopping on the floor. Pas ends the signal, puting the

Communicator back in her pocket. She gets a good look at lucia. She looks so scared and very much in pain.

Pas gets the rubble off her, careful not to rip her antenne out by taking out the wrong peace. But she messes up, pulling on the wrong piece of rubble and ripping half on antenne off. Lucia screeches really loudly out of pain, the coughs, still not able to breathe. Pas apologises, taking the final piece of rubble off lucia. Lucia looks up at pas, whimpering.

"Can't..move.."

Pas hums. Lucia did say her legs were destroyed pretty much.

Pas picks her up, giving lucia a piggy back ride pretty much. Pas can hear lucia drop something on the ground, taking a deep breath.

"Lucia what was-"

Pas turns around. It's a bunch of pas's drawing books.

"...you..kept my drawing books?"

"You..don't remember? i..kept them all."

Lucia seems to be a bit better. Maybe she couldn't breathe because of the drawing books.

Pas looks over at dib, who was in the room with them.

"Dib, can you take those drawing books with us?"

Dib nods a bit, picking up the drawing books and putting them in his arms.

"Before we leave blu, we need to get new legs for lucia. She can't use these."

"Please be quick, pasy.."

Pas blushes a bit at the pet name.

"Lets go."

/ /

Lucia sits on a table, her legs replaced with robot legs.

"Walk around." the doctor instructs.

Lucia gets off the table, walking around.

"Good, how does that feel?"

"Fine."

The doctor hums, looking at lucia.

"Well, your new legs seem fine."

"Have a nice rest of your day, lucia."

Lucia nods, leaving.

Pas and dib look up at her from the waiting room.

"So?"

"I have robot legs now."

"Well. we should go back home."

Lucia nods.

They walk up to lucias ship, getting in.

Dib drives again, pas sitting in the passenger seat.

Lucia sits behind them, not really seeing them. It makes her anxious.

Lucia wimpers.

Pas looks over, blinking.

"Can i come up there?"

Pas sighs a bit.

"Yeah, i'll let you si-"

"I don't want to sit in the chair. I just..want to be up there."

"...that's..not what I was going to say. I was going to say you could sit on my lap."

Lucia's antenne stick up, face fully flushing.

"I take it that you want to?"

Lucia nods a bit, walking over and sitting on pas's lap.

Pas laughs a bit, patting lucia's head.

"You look cute when you're flustered." pas mutters.

This just makes lucia blush more.

"Oh, pas."

"Yeah, lucia?"

"I love you, too"

Pas blushes. In that moment, lucia had turned to her, those big dark blue eyes looking really pure.

"You..said it back?"

"Well, you said it first"

Then lucia sits up and kisses her.

After a few moments, she stops, sitting on pas's lap again.

"I knew you loved me, you jerk." lucia says, with a fake anger.

Pas laughs, smiling wide.

"Of course you did lucia. Of course you did."


	10. Chapter 10- finally relax time

Chapter 10- finally. Relax time.

Lucia walks through the door, relief flooding her. She flops onto the couch,

smiling. Dib flops the drawing books next to her. Lucia looks over at them, holding the 13th one in her arms for a moment before putting it back in the pile.

"How come all these drawing books are all pas's?"

Lucia looks up at dib.

"She can draw better than me, you see."

"Ah."

"Though i..i've been trying to learn.."

"Can i see?"

Lucia nods, taking out a drawing book of her own from on the little table.

She opens it up, showing dib. Pas looks over at it, too.

It's a drawing of her and pas on the couch, pas leaning on her.

Lucias face is flushed and she says,

"I uh..drew that when it first happened."

Dib hums.

Lucia flips to the next page, which has a bunch of little drawings of her and irt.

"I did this one when irt…"

Lucia takes a breath.

"Anyway."

Lucia flips to the last page she had drawn on for now.

It looked like she tried to draw dib and zim.

Dibs drawing had some notes next to it, questions she had never asked.

It said things like, 'why does he need glasses? Does he have trouble seeing things like I do?' and, '...coat..thing. Not sure what it's made of. Looks cool.' and also, 'why is hair like that? Looks..funny? No. that's mean. And a lie. It looks good.'

And next to zim it said things like, 'antenne, a bit different than mine. Very straight. Goes from thin to thick to thin again.' and, 'irken uniform. Kinda looks like a dress. Not that i'm judging. He looks good in it.' and also, 'mostly pink. His Eyes look very similar to mine, but his are a raspberry color. I..think, instead of blue.'

Lucia seems embarrassed.

"I uh..don't really like asking things..so I uh..wrote things down?"

Dib smiles.

"To answer the questions about me, yes, i need my glasses to see, and I make my hair look like this."

"What do you mean by, 'have trouble seeing like i do' ?"

"Well.."

Lucia takes out her reading glasses.

"I need reading glasses."

"Ah, I see.

Dib realizes that he forgot to tell zim they were back. What time was it anyway? Dib goes to zim's lab. Zim is still working on irt, but is almost done.

"Zim! We're back"

Zim looks over.

"What took you so long? It's been two hours…"

"Sorry zim, we just had to get lucia and then she got stuck under rubble and we had to go save her and she had to get robot legs and.."

Zim is staring at him.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. But anyway uh, how's irt doing?"

"Fine. she's almost ready. She'll be done in an hour or so. Not sure if she'll work or not."

Dib hums.

"Do you know when lucia's birthday is, dib?"

"...no? Why?"

"It's today, dib. Todays her birthday."

"What is today?"

"September 17th"

"Hm."

"So, you're trying to make her day better?"

"Yes dib, that's what people do on others birthdays"

"What's she turning?"

"31. And before you say she's old, she's not old for the bluken rase. They can live up to at least be 1,000."

"Jeez. 1,000?"

"Yes. 1,000. But sometimes they die before they reach that age."

Dib hums, looking away.

"What can I do?"

"Uh..well…"

"Do something people do on peoples birthdays?"

"Like?"

Zim looks at irt, staring at her lifeless eyes.

"Well...you could decorate the kitchen for me."

Dib nods.

"Here. take these."

Zim hands him a bag of party supplies.

"I got these earlier. Now, go decorate."

Dib gives zim a quick nod, going upstairs.

Zim continuses to work on irt.

_I hope i can get this done in time…lucia will age at 9 p.m. it's now 7 p.m.._

Dib decorates the kitchen with the blue streamers and balloons. He looks at his work, nodding. He did well. Suddenly, he hears a noise.

"Dib! Come down here right this minute!" zim whispers.

"Will do" dib whispers back.

He goes down to zim's lab.

Zim is looking at dib, irt sitting on the table, kicking her legs.

"I did it, dib. Zim did it!"

Dib chuckles a little.

"Yeah, you did."

Irt looks over at dib, smiling.

"Hello, dib!"

"Hi irt."

Zim clears his throat, dib looking over.

"I upgraded her a bit. She doesn't have an objective anymore. She's just meant to be part of the family."

Dib looks off to the side for a moment.

"Does she still remember lucia? Pas? Everyone?"

Zim laughs.

"Of course she does, dib. What, do you think i would wipe her memory?"

"Does...she remember being killed?"

Zim freezes.

"...yes. I tried to get rid of the memory, but i could not."

Dib hums a bit.

"...would you like to paint me with her? She needs a new coat of shiny blue grey paint."

Dib smiles widely. He was never too much into art, but he wanted to make irt look really good for lucia.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Zim hands dib a brush, then grabs his own, dipping the brush in the paint and painting over irt's old cracked paint. Dib does the same. Irt giggles.

"That tickles!"

"Hold still, irt."

Irt does so, watching as zim dips his brush in the paint and continues.

/ /

Dib and zim have painted over all of the old paint, except for a few spots. The shoulder pads, and the triangle on her chest with the bluken symbol on it.

"Should we do the other parts now?"

"Yes, i just need the right paint. It should be over there."

Dib grabs it, putting next to zim.

"Ah! Thank you."

Dib nods, The color of the paint is teal blue. Dib pauses.

He has an idea.

"Zim, do you have a dark blue color?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have a good idea."

/ /

Dib has painted the places with the dark blue paint, putting white dots all over it like a night sky. He replaces the little teal gloves and boots with gloves and boots that have the night sky on them as well.

Zim hums.

"I quite like this, dib. Good job."

Dib looks over. Zim is trying to give him a high five.

Dib high fives him, smiling.

"Yeah, I did do good, didn't i?"

Zim looks over at the clock.

"Ah! It's 8:56! We need to hurry up!"

Dib nods, putting irt in a box and going upstairs, zim following him.

/ /

Lucia looks at the time.

8:58.

She wonders if her birthday has been...forgotten. Probably.

Lucia sighs, blinking and looking around. Before she can even get a good look around the lights turn off.

"Hello?"

Lucia goes into the living room, wondering if she heard something from here earlier.

The lights flick on.

"Surprise!" zim, dib and pas yell.

Lucia blinks for a moment.

"Oh! You guys remembered.."

Lucia smiles.

Dib hands lucia a gift.

"From me and zim."

Lucia opens it. Irt pops out.

Lucia doesn't seem to recognize irt because of the new paint job.

"Who..?"

It clicks in her head.

"Irt! Is that you?"

"Lucia!"

Irt hugs lucias leg.

"I missed you, creator."

Lucia lets the 'creator' thing slide.

"I missed you too, my creation."

Lucia says, hugging irt.

She puts irt down on the ground.

"When..how?"

Zim looks over.

"Well, I repaired her. Gave her new life. She remembers everything. Fixed bugs in her system, she doesn't have an objective anymore."

"..why'd you change the teal color to space?"

"Oh, I didn't do that. That was dibs idea."

Dib looks away for a moment, then at lucia.

"Do you...like it?"

"Like it? No no."

"Oh."

"I think it's wonderful! But..why get rid of the bluken symbol? And what is that new symbol?"

"First off, she never belonged to the...darkest. And two, that's you. You created her so..i made you a symbol."

"..thanks."

"You're welcome, lucia"

Lucia smiles widely, hugging irt.

"Now you're truly my creation."


	11. Chapter 11- something isn't right part 1

(blood warning!)

Chapter 11- something isn't right... part 1

Lucia has actually decided to sleep in her room, now that pas wanted to sleep close to her. Irt sleeps in her little blue grey bed and lucia and pas in the big blue bed. Everything was back to normal.

But, define 'normal'.

Lucia wakes up, feeling..strange. She stands up, realizing she can't breathe. She tries to breathe. She ends up coughing, clutching her stomach. _Okay then. I guess I'll..go ask zim for help._

she hears a looks around, seeing irt awake.

"Irt." her voice was croaky.

Irt looks at her.

"What time is it, irt?" she tries to breathe again, but she just ends up coughing, blood coming out of her mouth a little.

"It's 9:45 a.m. zim should be awake by now."

Lucia wants to get to the door, but she doubles over, coughing up blood.

She still can't breathe.

Irt goes to her, hands over her mouth.

"Lucia?! Are you..?"

Lucia looks at irt with blank eyes.

_Irt..i..can't..hurts..i..zim..pas...dib...i...can't..i can't..breathe..i..help..please.._

Lucia passes out, arms still clutching her stomach and blood pouring out of her mouth.

Irt looks around frantically, then picks up lucia.

Irt runs to zim and dib, who are talking to each other on the couch.

Something about dib being fascinated about blu.

Irt almost falls over.

"Zim! Dib!"

They turn their heads, looking over.

"Lucias hurt!"


	12. Chapter 12- something isn't right part 2

Chapter 12- something isn't right… part 2

Lucia is hooked up to a machine to help her breathe. Irt is standing next to lucia, shifting from one foot to another from nervousness. Dib looks at zim.

"Is..she going to be alright?"

"...no, not for a while. I had to put her into a sleep like state so i could fix her. Her bluashas she uses to breathe are destroyed, i got her new ones from blu, but it's going to take a few days to get here. She will be like this until then."

Dib hums.

Irt sits on the ground, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why do you think her bluashas were destroyed?"

"Probably from when she was trapped under rubble and had those drawing books under her."

"Ah. makes sense."

Irt stands up, hugging dibs leg and hiding her face in it.

Dib looks over.

"Irt?"

Irt doesn't look at him.

"W-what?" she sounds like she's crying.

Dib looks away.

"Look, I know you really care about lucia and you just got reunited with her, but you'll have to wait."

"But i want her back now! It's scary to see her like this!"

Dib frowns a bit.

"Why don't we go..uh.."

He looks at zim for ideas.

Zim makes a little walking gesture.

"For a walk, to clear your head?"

Irt takes her face out of dib's leg. Dib's leg is wet and cold from irt's tears.

Dib wipes the tears from irts face.

"Com'on"

Dib tries to take irts little hand, but irt's too short.

"Uh, hold on."

Irt hits the little triangle thing on her head. She floats up, grabbing dibs hand.

"Okay, now we can go"

The two walk outside, enjoying the fall morning.

Zim looks over at lucia.

Lucia seems a bit pale, but is breathing fine now. Good. but..what to do now? Zim sits in his chair. He really couldn't do much. He watches carefully, waiting.

_Come back soon, dib._

/ /

Pas wakes up, wondering why it seemed so empty in the room. She looks around, antenne going down as she does.

_Where's lucia? And irt?_

She gets out of lucias room, still not seeing anyone. She's starting to get worried. She looks outside, nothing.

She pulls her antenne a bit.

_Where is everyone?_

_Oh! I know!_

She goes down to zim's lab.

"Zim? You down here?"

Zim makes a small noise.

"Yes. zim is down here."

pas comes over to where she heard his voice.

"Where is everyone else?"

Zim looks in front of him.

_Good, lucias still doing fine._

"Zim!"

Zim flinches for a moment before looking at pas.

"What?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Right. Well."

Zim looks off into the distance.

"Dib and irt are outside on a walk. Zim, you and lucia are down in my lab."

"Wait, lucia's down here? Where?"

Zim looks in front him again, pointing.

"There."

Pas looks behind her.

She yelps a bit when she sees lucia, but covers her mouth.

"Is..she okay?"

"No. her bluashas are destroyed from when she was under rubble and the drawing books were under her."

"Oh." Pas's antenne go fully down, pressing against her head.

Zim looks at pas.

Pas sits next to zim, but instead of being in a chair, she's sitting on the ground. Zim hums a bit.

"You know, pas."

Pas looks over.

"You don't _have _to be down here. You could go find irt and dib.

Pas shakes her head.

"No. i'm staying here. For lucia." she looks up at lucia for a moment as she says this.

Zim stares for a moment, then nods.

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13- dreams

(warning, blood and a bit of gore!)

Chapter 13- dreams

Lucia looks around.

"Hello?"

Some screens turn on. It's showing when pas and lucia were younger.

Lucia is sitting on the ground, crying. Pas looks over, seeing lucia crying. She walks over to her.

"Hey. are you okay?"

Lucia looks up at pas.

"...no. no one likes me here. Everyone has friends but...me."

Pas holds out a hand.

"I'll be your friend"

Lucia's eyes widen at this. She takes pas's hand, smiling.

"Thank you."

Lucia feels young pas's heart beat faster. It seems she can feel and hear all thoughts young pas and lucia have. Lucia wonders if this is when pas first liked..loved her.

it cuts to a moment when pas was drawing cute drawings of her and lucia.

Lucia looks over at the drawings.

"Why are you drawing us holding hands?"

Pas looks away, her heart pounding. _Oh no, what should I say?_

"It's uh...something friends do?"

"Oh! Okay"

Pas sighs. _Good, she believes me._

Lucia laughs a bit. She didn't believe her, she just didn't know what holding hands meant.

/ /

Irt and dib sit on the couch, irt sighing.

"I miss lucia."

"I know you do, irt."

Irt looks up at dib, leaning against him.

"I have a question."

Dib looks over.

"Yeah?"

/ /

"Do you love me?"

Pas smiles.

"Of course I do!"

Lucia looks to the side.

"I love you, pas."

"Love you too, lucia."

Lucia stares at the screen, her eyes starting to hurt.

She can't stop looking at the screen.

It hurts.

She can't breathe.

/ /

A loud beeping sturs zim out of sleep.

"A package is here."

"Ehhh...computer..just uh..send it down to me.."

"Alright."

Zim closes his eyes again, dozing off. Little did he know..

/ /

Lucia is watching herself on the screen, from not too long ago, doubled over on the floor. Past lucia and the lucia who is watching is doing the same thing. She's doubled over on the floor, coughing, trying to breathe.

"Help.." she chokes out.

/ /

Zim awakes to another loud beeping.

"Unnn.."

He rubs one of his eyes.

"Computer. What is happening?"

"Lucias breathing levels have gone down there's something wrong."

This wakes up zim.

He looks at lucia, she's trying to breathe. There's blood pooling underneath her from all the coughing she's doing.

Zim goes and grabs the new bluashas.

"Pas!"

"Mn."

Pas opens her eyes.

"Wha..?"

"Hold lucia down!"

Pas blinks.

"Right now, pas! Your girlfriend is dying!"

Pas's eyes widen, going over and holding down lucia.

Zim cuts lucia open, taking out the destroyed bluashas and putting in the new ones. Zim closes lucia up and fixes her back together, seeing the skin repair itself.

Lucia's eyes open as she gasps for breath. She's sweating and has both dried and new blood dripping off her mouth. Lucia wipes the blood away.

"What..where..how...huh?"

Zim clears his throat.

"Zim, saved you. Your bluashas were...destroyed. From a few days ago when you were trapped under rubble."

Lucia blinks.

"Screens."

Zim looks over.

"What?"

"So many screens."

"Oh yes! Zim almost forgot! Zim had to put You in a sleep like state, so...you were probably just dreaming all that..uh.. 'Screen'? Stuff up."

"Dream...ing?"

"Yes. do you know what that is?"

"No. we...we blukens..never dream. Well, rarely. We only dream when we are sick or hurt. We were not...meant to dream."

Pas pulls lucia in suddenly, kissing her. Lucia blinks for a moment, then goes with it. Pas pulls away.

"Why didn't you tell me your bluashas were destroyed?"

"I didn't know! I couldn't feel like something was wrong until a few days ago!"

Pas blinks, looking away.

"Oh."

Lucia looks around.

"Irt! Is irt okay?"

"...irt was...upset. But i'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Irt!"

Zim calls up.

It's quiet for a moment, but then irt shows up.

"Yes, zim?"  
Irt sees that lucias awake.

"Lucia!"

Irt hugs her.

"Hey, not so rough. Irt," zim growls. "She just got up and needs to heal."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, zim. It's okay really. I'm already fine."

"Hm. fine whatever. Just be gentle with her, irt."

Irt nods.

"I missed you lucia."

Lucia pats irts head.

"I missed you too, irt."


	14. Chapter 14- fern part 1

Chapter 14- fern part 1

I salute to my darkest as they dismiss me. I walk out of the darkests area, outside.

I sigh and shiver in the cold air. It was getting colder already?

"Hey, fern."

I turn.

"Hello, kert."

"Did you hear about lucia being unbanished?"

"She-"

"The darkest really did that?"

"Yeah. not sure why, though."

I hum.

"Well, I'm going home. Have a good night, kert."

I walk off.

It's been at least 5 months since lucia left because she was banished. But she got unbanished just a few months ago..

Things have been going smoothly here on blu. My people will soon go into hibernation until it gets warmer. This is one of the only long sleeps we get.

Why was lucia still on earth. This question plages my mind.

Why? She didn't need to be.

I have a plan.

I go to my room, sitting on the bed. I sigh.

I need to go soon. I need to see why lucia isn't back yet. The darkest have to be worried about her, right?

I look over at the bookshelf, picking up a book that's on the floor. I open it up, looking at all the pictures inside of me and lucia. Her and pas, me her and pas..memories. All such good memories but then why? Why not come back for..me?

Maybe she just..forgot. No, she couldn't have, I tell myself. No one could forget about the great fern, could they? I fought in the first war with the krecks. I was so close to blowing up their ship and then one of them got me, ripping me apart. Everyone thought I died, but I didn't. I just got replaced with robot parts and sent back home. To blu.

I feel my antenne go down. No! I can't be upset! Why should i be?

I touch the bent parts of my antenne. From the krec battle all that time ago. The krec that got me tried to break my antenne off, but just ended up bending them.

I am the only one like this. The only one with bent antenne.

I close the book, putting back on the dusty shelf. I sit back on my bed, looking over at the stars in the sky. For a moment i stare, fascinated, but then I break away, standing up.

I need to go.

Now.


	15. Chapter 15- fern part 2

Chapter 15- fern part 2

I ask my darkest to send me the location of where lucia is on earth. They give it to me, though not without asking why I needed this information. I told them I just did. They did not question me any longer, sensing I was going to do this no matter what they said. I thanked them and went off to earth.

I'm coming for you lucia. I will know why.

I must know why.

/ /

Lucia is walking outside with pas, talking and laughing and just having fun. She had to start walking more because when she went into hibernation, she wasn't going to move for months. She wonders if she still goes into hibernation if she isn't on blu. She shrugs it off, not thinking so.

They start walking back to their house as they see someone landing a ship. Lucia and pas stare at the ship, realizing it was a _bluken _ship. With the name _fern_ written on the side. Lucias blood goes cold. Fern, the warrior that almost saved them all. How was he not dead? Didn't he..die?

/ /

I land my ship, turning it invisible and stepping out. I look at lucia and pas, my old friends. I have gotten much taller than them. Defanly taller than pas, and a few inches above lucia. But just enough to seem like i'm towering over them.

"You..you.." lucia stutters.

"Yes. it's me. And no. I didn't die. Everyone thinks I did, but I survived." i say, looking down at the two.

"Please, fern. Come inside."

I nod, following lucia and pas inside.

I see a little..green thing...sitting on the couch. It looks at me, then it's eyes widen.

"OH MY-HOLY IRK YOU'RE TALL!"

I laugh as the green thing starts saying i could be a..'tallest'.

"...what's a..tallest?"

"Oh! Uh..well. Us irkens base our leaders off how tall they are."

"Oh, so they're called tallest..because they're tall."

"Yes."

"And, i could be one?"

"Well, yes, but no. you're really tall, but also bluken so..you can't be tallest if you're not irken. Sorry."

"oh."

"Who are you, anyway?"

I feel my eye twitch for a moment as anger consumes me. I take a breath, not wanting to yell at this..irken.

"I am fern, I fought in the very first battle of the blukens and krecks."

The irken hums.

Lucia looks around nervously.

"Well uh..so fern. This is zim. I promise if he says anything rude, he doesn't mean it.."

I sigh heavily, looking at lucia.

"It's fine lucia, really. He didn't know what happened to me. Just like you don't."

"W-wha-"

"Don't act like you don't know, lucia." I look at pas. "Pas."

"You two, answer me this."

Lucia swallows.

"Did you forget about me?"

Lucia looks away.

"Yes." pas and lucia say at the same time.

"How?! I was your friend!" I pull on my antenne, growling a bit.

"Well...everyone thought you died! We all saw you get ripped apart by that kreck!"

I growl a bit louder, pulling on my antenne a bit more.

"I didn't though! I barely survived with my life and got robot replacements of pretty much everything in my body! I was honoured by the darkest for making it back alive! And you never saw because you got banished because of your stupid robot!" I yell.

Lucia goes from scared to offended in a second.

"Stupid?! STUPID?!" she shouts.

"I SPENT SO LONG, JUST _TRYING _TO GET ANYONE TO LIKE ME, FOR THE _DARKEST _TO LIKE ME. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THEM PROUD, FERN. SO I MADE A ROBOT, AND I THOUGHT THEY WOULD LOVE IT AND MAYBE HAVE ME AS A ROBOT MAKER, BUT NO! THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME AND THEY GOT RID OF ME. THE DARKEST LIKED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING, _ME _HOWEVER, WAS BULLIED AND TOSSED AROUND LIKE A TOY FOR _YEARS! _YEARS, _FERN. _ALL _YOU _DID WAS ALMOST DIE!" lucia knocks me down so I'm on the ground. She pokes her finger into my chest.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO BLUKEN HISTORY, FERN! A _DISGRACE_!"

Lucia picks me up (woah she must be strong) and chucks me out the door.

"NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN, OR YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR?!"

My antenne are down and i nod. I get back in my ship and go back to blu, having no progress made at all in why lucia was staying on earth. Ugh, fern why do you have to be so..stupid? Oh well. I need to get back to blu anyway. Hibernation time begins in a few hours.

/ /

Lucia closes the front door with a loud bang, clearly still very upset and angry, and sits on the couch. Zim looks..very..shocked. He's never seen lucia get that mad before. He makes a little note to himself not to ever make lucia mad. Pas sits down next to lucia, putting her head on her shoulder. Lucia sighs a bit, relaxing.

"Ferns a jerk, lucia. That's why we stopped being friends with him."

"..yeah, i remember. He always hated on irt when i was making her. It's like all that anger from so long ago came back.."

"I know, I know."

Pas is quiet for a moment.

"Irt is one of the best robots i've ever seen."

Lucia smiles a bit.

"Thank you, pas."

Pas snuggles into lucia a bit.

"You're welcome, lucia."


	16. Chapter 16- insomniac

Chapter 16- insomniac

Dib was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the t.v. zim was working with something and everyone else was asleep. He knew it was late, but he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was from yesterday when he heard lucia yelling so loud at someone. For some reason at that time, he just wanted to hide. He was scared.

Dib sighs, looking up at the ceiling. He'd probably be up until zim was done with his work or someone woke up or-

Someone pokes his arm, getting him out of his train of thought. He looks over. It's irt.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in lucia's room?"

Irt looks away for a moment, then sits next to dib.

"I can't sleep. Still thinking about yesterday.."

"Do..you want to talk about it?"

Irt sighs a little, looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Well, i was in the doorway of the kitchen when i heard the yelling. When i realized _why _there was yelling i.."

Irt looks down at the ground.

"I almost went in there, you know. I was mad too. Ferns...well…"

"A jerk?"

"Yeah. ferns a jerk. He thinks he's better than everyone just because he was part of the first ever kreck and bluken war. Yet he almost died because he was stupid and stayed too long on the krecks ship."

"..what would you have done if you couldn't have held yourself back from going into the living room?"

"I would have killed fern."

For a moment, dib's eyes widen for a moment.

"Well, i get that but..why?"

"Dib."

Dib looks over at irt.

"He's been bullying lucia and pas for so long, hurting them physically and mentaly. And me. He always thought i was a dumb idea. He always told lucia, 'hey, why are you still building that stupid robot?' and one time lucia say back, 'because you're a jerk, fern! I need irt because I need better friends than you!'

Irt's shaking.

"God, when I learned that fern was bullying the two, i ripped off his legs!"

"He deserved it though.." irt mumbles.

"Hey."

Dib puts a hand on irt's shoulder.

"Are you..are you okay?"

Irt laughs a bit at this, but it sounds like crying.

"Hah, not really, no."

Dib turns irt's head to him.

Irt's has tears running down her face.

Irt quickly turns away, looking at her feet.

"I was so mad that fern came back, dib. I'm glad lucia drove him away. He's a jerk."

"Why are you crying..?"

Dib sounds really worried.

"I.." irt's voice quivers.

Irt takes a breath. a long, very shaky, breath.

"I get emotional when I think about fern. I never liked him. He's just a big ol jerk."

"Well, i saw you got mad, but..crying?"

Irt laughs a bit, wiping one of her eyes.

"I cry when I think about the parts where fern would hurt lucia and pas.."

"Oh. I understand."

Irt wipes her other eye.

"Yeah."

Dib looks over, out the window, then looks back at irt.

"You want a hug?"

Irt nods a bit.

Dib hugs irt, rubbing her back a bit.

"You know what?" irt says after some time.

"What?"

"You're better than fern."

"Heh, thanks." dib says, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17- the answer to why

Chapter 17- the answer to why.

Lucia gets a transmission from blu. She sends it though. It's fern.

"What do you _want_, fern?"

"Look, lucia. I just wanted to know something. Please, hear me out."

Lucia's eyes are slits, glaring at fern.

"Go on, you jerk."

"Ow. well i just wanted to know why you stayed on earth. You got unbanished so..why stay there?"

"Well..i like it on earth. It's..fascinating. And i have way more friends than I do on blu. Plus, even if i go there, the darkest still don't like me. They still aren't proud of me."

Lucia looks away, sighing a bit.

"Are-are you okay?"

Lucia looks back at fern in a flash, glaring again.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Fern sighs with annoyance.

"Nevermind."

"Oh, and I thought the darkests told you to stop disrespecting the elite fighter."

Lucia scoffs.

"Oh please. You don't deserve to be an elite. You could have blown up the krecks ship, but no. you wanted to stay on longer and look around. And then what happened? Oh _right._ You almost died."

Fern looks away.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Me?! _I'm-"_

Lucia starts laughing.

"Oh, fern. You haven't _forgotten_, have you? You were a bully. A big. Ol. bully. A jerk. That's why pas and me are friends. You were the worst friend I've ever had. And oh, don't contact me again, or I _will _let irt kill you."

"That stupid robot wouldn't stand a chance agasnt me. But fine. Have it your way. Goodbye, lucia."

"Go to hell, fern."

Fern cuts off the transmission.

Lucia sighs, slouching back into the couch. Irt comes out from the other room. She heard the whole thing. She sits down next to lucia.

"Fern again, huh?"

Lucia sighs, looking at irt.

"Yeah. I hate him."

"I know. I do too. I think we all do."

Lucia smiles softly at irt. After all this time, irt always understood her.

"Thanks irt."

"Lucia, i have a question."

"What is it, my little creation?"

"What does irt stand for?"

"Well.. it stands for Intelligible Respect Triumphant system"

"Where's the s?"

"Well, i didn't really add it in the name so.."

"Ah. I see."

"Wait so...basically i'm the smart respect victorious system?"

"Yeah?"

"Well. okay then."

"Look, theres not alot of words that start with i r and t."

Irt laughs a bit.

"It's okay, really."

"Thanks, irt."

"You're welcome, miss lucia."

/ /

Fern had to get lucia. He had to..make her pay. She _will _pay for this.


	18. Chapter 18- kidnapped part 1

Chapter 18- kidnapped part 1

Lucia sits on the couch, bored.

From out of nowhere, fern comes and knocks her out, dragging her to his ship and flying back to blu.

/ /

Pas sits up, rubbing one of her eyes. She's cold, which is strange because lucia would usually be here…

She looks around. Lucia's gone. She jumps up, looking over at irt for a moment. She was about to wake irt up when she gets a transmission.

"Hello, pas."

Pas glares.

"Fern. what did you do?"

"Oh, not much. you see." Fern says, smiling widely.

"Where's lucia?!"

"Oh, your _girlfriend_? Well, see for yourself."

He moves the camera so she can see lucia.

Lucia's tied to a chair, a bandana tied to her face. She seems to perk up when she sees pas.

"Mmff!"

"Oh sorry, i'll let you talk to her for a moment."

Fern takes off the bandana.

"Pas! You have to come get me! He's gone crazy! We're in the-mmmfff!"

Fern puts the bandana back over lucia's face.

"Sorry to cut this short. But i need-"

"Why are you doing this, fern?!" pas cuts him off.

Ferns eye twitches.

"Don't cut me off, pas. Or she'll get hurt."

Fern rases a bluken gun to lucia's head.

"As i was saying. I need you to come here and give me something.."

"What? What do you want?"

"The metals, pas."

"The- but those belong to me and lucia!"

"SHUT UP! They should have belonged to ME!"

Pas sighs.

"Fine. if I give you the metals will you give back lucia?"

"Yes. i will give back your stupid girlfriend."

"We have a deal then."

"Yes."

"Where are you guys, anyway?"

"The old building, 5th floor, room 20. Get here fast."

Fern cuts off the transmission.

_Why is lucia always getting into these situations?_ Pas thinks as she grabs the metals and heads for blu.


	19. Chapter 19- kidnapped part 2

(blood and gore warning!)

Chapter 19- kidnaped part 2

Lucia tries to untie herself, but she can't She looks at the ground in defeat. She's tired. Very tired. And her head hurts. She thinks it's bleeding. She can feel blood pouring from the back of her head. She wonders if death would be nice or not.

"Hey. pas is coming soon. You happy?"

Lucia looks up at fern, crazy fern.

"Mffnn mff."

"Oh right. The bandana."

He takes it off.

"You're crazy, you know."

"I'm not."

Lucia huffs.

"Whatever."

"Aw, are you not feeling well? Not well enough to fight back?" Fern mocks.

"Go. to. Hell."

"Ha, funny lucia."

Lucia grits her teeth.

Fern is close enough…

Lucia bites his hand. Fern lets out a bit of a yelp, ripping his hand away. He glares.

"You..you.."

He smacks lucia in the face with the same hand.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Yeah, right."

Fern clenches his hand into a fist for a moment, then takes his robot arm and rips lucia's arm clean off.

Lucia lets out a long pained screech. Lucia pants, looking over at the place where her arm just was.

"You jerk." lucia mutters under her breath.

Fern smerks.

"I _just _told you that you would pay, didn't i?"

"I bit your hand, you ripped my arm off! That's not fair!"

"Nothings fair, lucia."

"You mother-fmmf!"

Fern puts the bandana back over lucias mouth.

"That's enough out of you."

Lucia glares.

Fern paces.

"I _told _pas to be here quickly. Where _is _she?"

Lucia rolls her eyes, a muffled sigh coming from behind the bandana.

/ /

Pas makes it to blu, the metals in her hand. She gets out of lucia's ship, walking to the old building.

_What did he say again? The..5th floor? Room 20? Yeah, that sounds like it._

She goes inside, avoiding debris that's on the floor.

She uses the old elevator, getting to the 5th floor.

_Alright. Room 20.._

She passes room 17, then 18 then 19 then..

_Ah! Room 20._

Pas opens the door.

/ /

Fern looks over at the sound of the door opening.

"Ah. there you are."

Pas looks at him, Then at lucia.

"Hey." Fern says.

"Do you have them?"

"Yes."

Pas hands him the metals.

Lucia watches as fern takes them, then takes out his gun. Lucia looks at pas, trying to tell her to run, but all it comes out as is,

"MMMFF! MMMFFF!"

Pas looks over at lucia.

"Wha-"

Fern points his gun at pas.

"Don't move. Or i will shoot you."

Pas stays still.

"We had a deal, fern. Let lucia go."

"Well, I lied. I don't want these stupid metals. I have found that i want you two dead."


	20. Chapter 20- this is the end, isn't it?

(blood and gore warning!)

Chapter 20- this is the end, isn't it?

Pas can't move, and lucia is still tied to the chair. Pas looks at lucia. In a swift move, pas moves and unties her from the chair. She tries to yell at lucia to run but then..

BANG!

Pas falls to the ground, blood pouring from her head. Shock runs though lucia. She throws the bandana to the ground, rushing to pas's side.

"Pas!"

"I'll be okay...go get fern."

Lucia stares for a moment, then nods.

She faces fern.

Fern points his gun in lucia's face.

"You saw what i did to pas. Sit back down."

"No."

"Haha, no? What do you mean, no?"

Lucia stares at fern, then takes out her communicator.

"Irt. come."

"What's irt going to do? She's on earth-"

Irt comes in smashing through the ceiling.

"Attack mode irt. Level 10."

Irt looks at fern, locking on.

"Attack mode on."

Irt jumps onto fern ripping his chest open and taking everything out.

"What are you-get off me!"

Irt rips off ferns arms and legs. Then finally is about to rip off his head.

"Don't kill me please! I'm an elite!"

Irt pauses for a moment, staring into ferns eyes.

"Oh thank god you-"

Irt rips off his head. Ferns falls to ground next to all his body parts.

"Target dead."

"Irt."

"Yes, miss."

"Attack mode off. Normal mode on."

Irt blinks.

"Oh hey lucia. How did we get here?"

"Doesn't matter. Help me."

"Okay. with uh..with what?"

"Pas's hurt. I don't have an arm and i'm..very light headed."

Irt nods, picking up pas.

The three walk down the stairs and are about to leave, but then rubble falls on lucia, knocking her down.

"Lucia!" irt shouts.

Lucia coughs, trying to get up, but she can't.

"God, I hate this old building."

More rubble is falling.

"Irt, why is the building falling apart?"

"It's the day they knock the building down, lucia."

"What?! We need to get-"

rubble falls on top of irt.

"Irt! Hold on I'm..i'm.."

Her vision is blurring.

"I'm…"

She passes out.

/ /

The darkest stand outside the old building.

"How come it took so long for this building to get destroyed?" darkest tur asks her sister.

"Didn't have the clearance to for a while. We finally got it today." darkest blu answers.

"My darkests!"

The two look over at a builder bluken.

"There's four people inside the building!"

"What?! Who?"

"Well..we can't really..tell. But one of them is fern, the elite fighter. He's dead though. It looked like..something really strong ripped him apart."

"Oh, finally, I was getting sick of fern." darkest tur replies.

"I was too tur." darkest blu looks at tur for a moment before looking at the builder bluken.

"what's your name builder?"

"Saturn, miss."

"Saturn, take us to the others."

Saturn nods, walking over to where the two blukens and a robot have been crushed by the rubble.

"This is them, my darkests."

Darkest blu looks closely at them for a moment, then her eyes widen.

"This is lucia, pas and lucia's robot, irt…"

She looks at saturn.

"Can you get them out of the rubble and to the hospital? I would like to talk with them later if they're still alive."

"Will do, my darkest." Saturn says with a nod.

"Crew! Lets get them out of the rubble!"

Saturn's crew nods, coming over and taking the rubble off the three.

/ /

Lucia groans as she wakes up, squinting at the brightness of the room. She looks around, wondering where she is.

A doctor looks over, seeing that lucia's awake.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Lucia stares at the doctor for a moment.

"Fine. where..where am i?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"You got trapped in that old building. Almost died too. The other two almost died too."

This catches lucia's attention.

"are pas and irt okay?!"

"They are fine, don't worry about it. Irt is up and running fine and pas is still asleep, but she's fine."

Lucia sighs, full of relief.

"Oh, and some things needed to be replaced. Like for you, you needed a new arm."

Lucia looks over, seeing in fact that she _did _have a new arm. It's a robot arm that looks similar to the robot legs she got a while ago.  
"Did pas and irt need anything new?"

"For pas she needed a new brain. For irt she needed new arms and legs."

"Nothing was changed with irts colors, right?"

"No, nothing was changed. Oh, and the darkest found irt impressive."

Lucias eyes light up.

"They did?!"

_Finally, they like irt!_

"Oh and speaking of the darkest, they should be coming to see you..right now."

"Wait wha-"

Just then the darkest come through the door, standing next to lucia.

"Hello, lucia."

"Hello my darkests."

Lucia says, nodding.

"We are here to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you in the old building?"

Lucia looks over at her robotic arm.

"Fern kidnapped me and took me as a hostage."

"See, I told you fern was bad!" darkest tur says to darkest blu.

"I know. I believed you."

The two turn back to lucia.

"Why was irt and pas in the building?"

"Well, fern made a deal with pas to give him our metals for me. Pas went to fulfil the deal and when she gave fern the medals he pulls his gun on her. She untied me from the chair then got shot."

Darkest blu hums.

"And irt was there was there because after pas got shot fern pulled his gun out on me and was ready to kill me. I called for irt and put her in attack mode. Irt ripped fern apart. You're..not mad about that, are you?"

"No, no. even _we_ hated fern. He was very full of himself. Thank you for killing him."

Lucia smiles widely.

"You're welcome my darkest."

/ /

After all this pas, lucia and irt went back to earth, and took a month just doing nothing.


End file.
